The Second Coming
by 2eXist
Summary: Cid's invitation reunites AVALANCHE. Cloud & Tifa will meet again and face new challenges that will test thier limits...with each other. Adult Situations, Mature audience only. Please Read & Review.
1. The Invitation

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic. I've wanted to write it for long time…Enjoy!

**Chapter I: The Invitation **

_You are cordially invited_

_To come and celebrate the birthday of our beloved_

_Shera, taking place this Friday at the **Fantasia Final Resort** in Costa Del Mar._

_Celebration time at bay, your attendance would be appreciated._

_Truly, Cid Highwind _

"Get-the-hell-out-of-here," said Cloud Strife. He knew Cid probably paid to have this invitation written for him. Anybody who has laid eyes on Cid Highwind knows this is not his usual way of getting a message across. Either way, Cloud found himself thinking about this so-called invitation, the definite possibility that a reunion with the members of AVALANCHE will absolutely include her…

Tifa Lockheart. Just thinking about her gave him the feeling of confusion. The one person he knows everything about is the one person whose feelings he doesn't understand. Three years ago, after the battle with Sephiroth, was and still remains a complete mystery to him. What happened and all the things left unsaid have remained that way. Cloud doesn't understand why Tifa, after all her devotion and friendship hasn't kept in touch with him. Yes, he's not innocent in that subject either, but what is he supposed to do when he has the feeling she wants nothing to do with him?

Cloud crumbles the invitation and walks out to his front porch with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He lazily sits on one of his benches and sips straight out of the bottle. He is wearing long, white, linen cargo pants and is shirtless. He moved to this villa on the eastern side of Nibelheim when all the issues with Sephiroth were over. He as well as the members of AVALANCHE were compensated with keys to any city of their liking as well as financially set for life.

Cloud donated fifty percent of all his gil to the remodeling of the cities around the reactors that were destroyed, as well as compensating the people whose lives and homes were destroyed by the first bombing he and AVALANCHE contributed to three years ago. Cloud's perspective on everything changed after the Sephiroth days. He no longer cared about money, not that he needed, especially now; he was tired of fighting and seeing too many fucked up shit in the world. He only communicates through his PHS with the rest of AVALANCHE, except…with her, he hasn't spoken to her but asks Vincent once in a while how she is doing. Just then, his PHS went off…

"Yo Cloud," said a too familiar voice, "did you get this dumb ass invitation Cid sent?"…

"Yeah I did, what's with Cid anyway? He throwing a party for Shera? I'm in shock."

"I don't know! This is some bullshit he's trying to pull, but anyway, so what? You comin'?"

Cloud thought for a moment of how good it will be to see everyone again...then of all the explanations he would have to give and not to mention seeing Tifa again, at this thought he too a long gulp from his bottle. "No, I don't know man, I have some things here to do and…"

"YOU and your SPIKY HEADED ass better be there on Friday! What the hell is wrong with you? You act like people don't care about your ass, trust me I can give a monkeys ass about you, but other people don't feel the same" Barret said with anger.

"Calm the hell down asshole! I have my damn reasons I don't need you on my back right now" Cloud said with an equal amount of anger as Barret's.

"Listen Cloud-the-smartass, not that I miss having these little chats with you, but it would be nice if you came. Marlene wants to see your spiky ass and I want my little girl to be happy…" Cloud smiled and listened more closely… "Besides…" Barret continued, "Cid is asking, he is asking like a little prick with pretty invitations and shit! I'm not passing this opportunity to harass his ass with it!"

Cloud laughed out loud and just thought of Barret going up to mock the big-shot Cid on his adorned invitations…

"You can take Tifa I'm sure she'll like it, women like this crap" Barret added…

Instantly Cloud's smile faded… "Huh? What do you mean take Tifa?"

"Err-she's with you ain't she?" Barret puzzled.

"No she's not, why did you say that? Did she say something to you?" Cloud asked sitting up a little and putting his bottle on top of a near by table.

"Naa man, I thought that after the,- -uhm, I just thought you guys probably hit it off."

"We did hit it off, but …I don't know" Cloud said rubbing his head, the Jack finally getting to him.

"Anyway, see you on Friday, and Cloud…if you don't make my little girl happy I'm going to break your spiky neck" –click—

Shit. Cloud thought, who the hell was he kidding? He had to go, if Tifa didn't want to see him--'damn'.Cloud knew he probably messed things up those two days before the final battle, but she was happy! And he really thought it was straighten out, what the hell did he do? Of course she was going to be happy. She's a devoted friend who would do anything for the ones she loved, especially Cloud. Why didn't he see this before? Why did it all have to be for him, can't one day he just do something for her? She always did everything for the sake of him. Everything.

Cloud gulped down all the remainder of the Jack Daniels and let the bottle fall with a loud thud on his white wooded floor. "Fuck it, -hiccup- I'm going" – Cloud said as he stood up, went inside and barely made it to his sofa, before he passed out.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, you are NOT going to believe this!" Yuffie said as she went to her sunbathing friend out side her beach house. 

"Cid! "Cordially" inviting you to a party he is throwing for Shera's birthday!"

"I don't believe it," said the beautiful brunette laying down on a beach chair wearing a white bikini and black sunglasses. Taking the information Yuffie was informing her of with indifference.

"No Tifa! I'm dead serious. Take a look yourself! I was flirting with the mail guy when he actually delivered this! Said Yuffie who was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini herself.

Tifa raised herself to a sitting position taking the invitation from Yuffie's hands and reading it.

"You know Cid didn't write this! Shera probably made him do it...or he probably paid to get them done" Tifa chuckled.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. See how they've changed? Why the hell haven't we seen each other in such a long time? We went through a lot together..." Yuffie said more to herself than Tifa.

Tifa stopped smiling and thought about a certain someone who will no doubt be there on Friday. Her heart gave a few skips before saying his name to herself. Cloud. God even his name is mesmerizing. She couldn't go, he will definitely want answers, and she sure the hell wanted answers herself…but about what? They never spoke of what had happened between them. They just acted like it never happened. 'What the hell was wrong with _him_? What the hell is wrong with _me_?' she thought. "What the hell is wrong with _us_?" She loudly said to herself.

"Tifa?" –Yuffie said, "did you hear me? Why didn't we arrange a reunion earlier?"

"Huh? Ohh I don't know Yuff, I guess we all wanted space from it all, the fighting the traveling, I think our bodies just needed as much rest as our minds…God knows I did" answered Tifa.

"Hhmm, so you are going to see Cloud again…you know he's going to be there. I thought that you guys were you know…" Yuffie grinned and winked at Tifa.

Tifa grinned as welland laughed… "No, I don't know… you little wench. Cloud and I, we are, connected somehow, I know everything about that man..." Tifa's face was wondering into space to that moment when Cloud broke down… Tifa tilted her eyes from her daydream just a little and saw Yuffie grinning at her. "But then that's it! Maybe were supposed to be something else. But things never turn out the way one plans them to…and here we are and that's it." Tifa finished.

"Come on Tifa! Everyone knows about you and Cloud. I don't know why you guys are oblivious to- "

"Yuffie please," Tifa said a little annoyed, "Forget about Cloud and I, there is no Cloud & I, I don't know why everyone is so keen on insisting there's a CLOUD AND I" Tifa projected.

"Are you nervous? About seeing him again?" Tifa gave Yuffie another annoyed look…"You _are_ going aren't you? I mean this is big! Cid is up to something!"…

Tifa just stared into the blue sea, the beautiful azure colored sea that reminded her of his perfect mako glowing eyes. What will they say to each other? How will she react to him once he faces her? She started thinking about Marlene and how much she has probably grown, she remembered how she hugged her leg that night when she confused Cloud's arrival with Barret's, that lead to remembering more of Cloud…hell yeah, Tifa Lockheart was very nervous.

**End Chapter**


	2. A Reunion & a Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I LOVE FFVII but please…I'm **B.R.O.K.**E, I owe nothing! Nothing! The good people at Squaresoft owe all the characters and names used in this FANFIC. Some names like Shera's mom/dad and others not mentioned in the game, I created. For the love of God…don't SUE! _Empties out pockets and pulls out a paperclip and dust bunnies which are the only things in my pocket_

**Chapter II: A Reunion & a Birthday**

"Yuffie! Can you hurry up please! We are going to be late, LIKE ALWAYS!" Tifa yelled outside the bathroom.

"If we are already going to be late, as always, why should I rush? Besides, can't you use the bathroom downstairs?" Yuffie yelled back.  
Tifa Lockheart stormed into the bathroom her friend was using a flushed the toilet.

"Oowww! You little-" Yuffie started saying…

"You know damned well that there is only cold water going to that bathroom! Yuffie please, I need to get ready myself, you have twenty minutes in here just showering, I don't know if you know the meaning of "shower" but it's supposed to be-"

"ALRIGHT! I'm out!" Yuffie concluded. "Talk about being nervous!"

"I'm not nervous!"

"No?" Yuffie challenged…"You've been blowing up on me all day! Relax, I'm sure you'll look great."

"What are you talking about? I don't know if people have told you this before Yuff, but you can be a bit annoying sometimes."

As soon as Yuffie was about to defend herself Tifa's PHS went off, Tifa stepped into the shower, "I'm sorry I'm not answering that…Yuff be a pal and get it, who ever it is I'll get back to them later"

"Fine," Yuffie said mockingly and walked out the bathroom into Tifa's bedroom where she got the PHS. "Tifa Lockheart's PHS…how may I help you?" Yuffie said grinning.

"Yuffie?"

"That's me, who has the pleasure of hearing my voice?"

"he he he, Hi Yuffie, it's Shera…how have you been honey?"

"Shera! I'm great thank you! We are getting ready for your bash tonight! I can't wait to see you!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you too Yuffie, why are you answering Tifa's PHS? Is she ok?" said Shera with a little suspicion.

"Ohh she's fine, she uhm - - waited to the last minute to shower and is doing so now. I tell ya, I have to be on track with that girl 24/7! And she's supposed to be the adult here!"

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like Tifa, she's always on top of things. Are you staying with her for the time being?" Shera asked.

"Yeah, I have a week here in Wutai, Tifa comes here to do business a lot. She needed a vacation and I convinced her to stay here…"

"Uhmm Yuff," – Shera tried to say

"…She has a real nice beach house here! EVERYBODY should come here for a weekend or something!" Yuffie continued

"Yeah nice Yuff, but…"

"I came here and stayed with her, she's having a blast and is very relaxed"

"Yuffie, who is it?" Tifa asked coming into her bedroom drying off her hair, she instantly put an annoyed face because Yuffie hadn't even dried herself yet. "Why aren't you getting ready? As soon as I'm ready I'm leaving with or _without_ you!

"It's Shera, and you're being very rude" Yuffie said defensively.

Tifa took the PHS from Yuffie…"Shera! Happy Birthday! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Tifa, I have to finish getting ready myself; Tifa I'm calling to ask you if you can pick me up when you land at Costa Del Mar, for some reason my tires were split and Cid is already in the resort sorting things out for tonight." Shera explained.

"No problem, we land in Costa Del Mar in about THREE ours "Tifa emphasized with big eyes looking at Yuffie who was just standing there looking at her talk, at this she started moving towards her room to get dressed. " I have a rented car there waiting for me, so I'll come for you, Fantasia Final is close to your house right?" Tifa asked.

"Why yes, thank you so much Tifa, if you have any problems getting here please don't hesitate in calling me, ohh my mother is coming along with me…is there enough space, with your luggage and stuff?" Shera asked.

"Yeah there's space Shera don't worry, I'll call you when I'm there." –click-

"What dress are you going to wear Tifa?" Yuffie said coming in Tifa's bedroom with a long strapless ivory dress on, it was tight all around her small frame making her much hidden curves appear. Yuffie tied her hair up and let her bangs over the side and front of her face, which made her look more innocent than she actually was.

"Ohh Yuffie! You look wonderful! That dress, it's perfect!" Tifa said with admiration.

"Thank you Tifa, I hope everyone else likes it," she said while looking down at her nails a bit shyly.

"Of course everyone will Yuff. As for me, I have no idea what to wear, I have this red dress here and this light silk brown one" Tifa said nervously, " I don't know which one to pick."

"Pick the brown one, it makes you're eyes stand out more, I'm sure Clou - - er – everyone will notice it"

Tifa gave her a worried look. "Ohh Tifa I'm sorry I mentioned him. I know it worries you, but put it this way, we are going to see other people we know! Besides…like you said, there is no Cloud and you…right?"

"Right" Tifa agreed. Why was she getting like this? Poor Yuffie had to stand her attitude since the day she got the invitation; she's lucky Yuffie is such a carefree young lady. Tifa put on the brown silk gown that was spaghetti strapped from one shoulder to the other leaving her left shoulder bare, it was knee length and hugged her body to her hips pretty tight, leaving a nice wavy skirt after that. She liked how she looked and wore her favorite silver three-inch sandals.

Tifa was looking at herself in the mirror; Yuffie came next to her "We look so good, it's hurting my eyes, you leaving your hair like that right? Yuffie said.

"You are so conceited! Yes I'm going to leave it loose and if I get hot, which I will, especially since the party is outside…I'm taking this hair clip." Tifa said putting the clip in her hand purse and grabbing her house keys.

"OKAY! Let's go, I'm going to dance the night away tonight!" Yuffie said as she pulled Tifa towards the door.

* * *

"Yo Barret, I forgot to ask you…uhm - -how exactly do we have to dress for this thing?" Cloud asked.

"You calling me now? An hour till the party, are you crazy spike?" Barret said while fixing Marlene's pony tail "--Hold on baby, I'm almost done."

"Huh?"

"Not you Cloud - - Marlene don't snat--"

"Hi Cloud!" said a voice too cute to be Barret's.

"Hi Marlene, hope you save a dance for me tonight"

"he he he." Giggled Marlene

"You're not dancing with my little girl you little punk! Anyway, you just have to be stylin' Cloud, you know… nice, not tuxedo nice but you know…casual and shit, that's what Cid told me."

"All right thanks, see you in two hours." –click- "_Sigh--_ I hate dressing up," said the young blond to himself. He just got back from getting his haircut, it wasn't much of a difference but his spikes we a bit shorter than usual and had a shape up around his scalp.

He realized he didn't know what to wear and decided to call Barret who didn't explain well 'dress casual? What the hell is that? He could have just told me "Cloud wear this and this…" Cloud took out a pair of dark grey slacks and a black shirt from his closet. He wore the pieces of clothing with a black wife beater under the shirt, a black belt with the pants and black shoes. He left the shirt one button open just enough for the black wife beater to be seen on top. He looked in the mirror and tucked in his shirt. "I don't look bad, and this will have to do"

Cloud arrived at the Fantasia Final resort at exactly 8:30 Eastern Midgar time. He took the gift-wrapped box, which contained the sapphire bracelet he bought for Shera, he stopped and got out of his black sports car and handed his keys to the gentleman who was in charge of valet parking.

Okay, now that he was actually here…he was really nervous but anxious as well. He inhaled quickly… "Where's the Highwind reception being held at?" Cloud asked the gentleman

"Past the garden and down to shore, just to your left over there" said the young-man pointing to the left of the huge resort in front of Cloud.

"Thanks kid"…Cloud turned around and grinned, walking towards the reception remembering how much he hated being called 'Kid or Boy.'

Cloud was walking in and was amazed on how big this place was, the ceiling was so high and there were lights everywhere. As he walked, he went past the receptionist who gave him a gracious stare and winked at him, he smiled at her and kept walking with a bit of amusement, 'maybe I should dress up more often' he thought.

He stepped outside, walked past a rose garden and into a lower level where the rose garden seem to continue however Cloud was now in the Highwind reception. It looked very impressive, specially on a night like today, the weather was perfect…just a bit on the warm side, but the little breeze that the ocean allowed was exactly what the atmosphere needed. Cloud kept going in when he heard…

"Well look at what the night sprung in," said a loud and almost exasperating voice.

"Cid! Wow you really outdid yourself." said Cloud looking around him as he went over to Cid and clasped hands.

"Yeah yeah, it's worth it though, I'm glad your ass got out of your shell and showed up, I was afraid you were gonna keep on hiddin'." Cid said as he crossed his hands over his white crisp shirt.

"Who? Me give this up? No way! Thanks for inviting me Cid. I love how you put all this together, you have excellent taste!" Cloud said mockingly while touching his chest in a girly manner.

Cid looked at Cloud with a 'say-it-again-and-I'll-kill-you' kind of way… "Listen you little piece of shit, watch you're fucking mouth! This is what a man gets when he wants to do something nice for his girl?" Cid said turning very red.

"Sorry Cid, but you will never hear the end of this," said Cloud laughing.

"Yeah I know, hopefully I'll be drunk by the time Barret get's here" a more calmed Cid said.

"So uhh - - where's Shera? I want to give her this…" - - holding the gift up a little "before I loose it" Cloud motioned to Cid.

"Ohh you can give me that, I'll put it with all the others, Shera's going to be here in a while, Tifa is picking her up" said Cid as he snatched up Clouds gift.

"Tifa…?" Cloud broke out in a sweat, "Why is uhm- - Tifa picking her up?"

"Because some a-hole slit her tires, so she figured since Tifa comes by her way she could come with her, you know how women are…the all want to fucking stick together and shit" Cloud just kept looking at Cid with a perplexed look. Cid was looking at the entrance to see more of his friends and waved, then looked at Cloud, who looked a bit pale, "Yo! You need a drink already? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cloud realizing what Cid just said…"Damn, not a little, how you been Cloud? Such a long time I don't see you Cloud! You have any plans?" Cloud said stepping back, hands on his chest with a hurt look on his face.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry kid…" - - at this Cloud grimaced - - "but I'm nervous myself, besides, it's a little weird Shera's tires were-"

"WELL WELL well, if it aint the caterer and designer of the year Cid Highwind!"- - said Barret as he entered.

"Cloud…" said Cid, "…the bar is that way, take me there now!"

**End Chapter**.

A/N: I just want to thank everybody for the reviews, good or bad, they are all welcome. I will have the third chapter posted later on TODAY so chill...you'll get your CLOTI. Yawn...going to bed. peace.


	3. Locked Eyes

**Chapter III: Locked Eyes **

Tifa and Yuffie picked up Shera and her mother at 8:15p.m. Tifa's nerves were killing her as they kept getting closer the Fantasia Final resort.

"Tifa, Yuffie! You guys look so beautiful…" Shera told them as they all hugged and complemented each other. Shera was wearing a long strapless lilac dress, and was open back almost to her waist. Tifa had never seen Shera so bright as she was tonight. Before Tifa knew Shera, Shera was Cid's shadow complying with everything he ordered her with, how this couple ended up like this was beyond her…then again, destiny always worked it's magic how it wanted Tifa thought.

"This is my mother Ruby" introduced Shera. Ruby was no taller than Shera and very petite, about 5'3 and light brown hair like Shera's but with a few grays here and there. She looked very sweet, but a little hesitant. "Nice to meet you both, Shera told me how brave you young ladies were that horrible day, today my Shera is here with me because of you young ladies…thank you." Said Ruby with glee.

"Please ma'am, it was our pleasure," said Yuffie proudly. "Now please, lets not think about that! Today is Shera's night! Let's celebrate, I can't believe Cid did this for you Shera, I can't wait to throw it in his face!" Finished Yuffie as she got in the car.

"I know! He's been acting strange lately, I can't wait to see everyone" Said Shera as the remaining women got in the car as well. "Yes"-said Ruby quietly with peculiar eyes, "very strange in deed."

Tifa's heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear the women around her joking about what they will do tonight and things they have gone through. Tifa was just smiling and saying "yeah" if they asked her something. As they kept getting closer to the resort…she kept thinking of the two days before the battle…

_...Flashback..._

"ALL I WANT is to see my little girl again, and take good care of her!" Barret yelled as he stormed out of the little house/bar they were in. Only Tifa and Cloud were left inside, both sitting in vertical corners, both very pensive.

Tifa was exhausted and throbbing inside. All her friends were hurting because Sephiroth decided to go crazy; and the future of the world was in their hands, …mostly on Cloud's hands, Shinra destroyed everything dear to her, but with Cloud, Shinra went too far…she then looked at him and noticed how melancholic he was. She took a bottle of whisky, two shot glasses and walked towards the sofa he was sitting at.

"Hey, you ok?" she said. Cloud looked up at her and smiled a little.

"I'm fine Teef, just a bit, well you know," he said shrugging a little.

"You want a drink?" Tifa offered, holding up the bottle of whisky.

"You know me too well Teef" Cloud said as he smiled and motioned with his face and shoulder for her to sit next to him.

Tifa sat next to him and poured whisky on both shot glasses. "Can you handle whisky Teef?" Cloud asked in amazement.

"You forget who you talk to Strife" Tifa said with a slight attitude.

Cloud laughed and she looked at him surprised. He didn't laugh much, and it made her feel good that it was she who made him laugh like that. Cloud took his shot and waited for Tifa to get hers, both held their shots up.

"What do we toast to?" said Cloud.

"To peace, may we all experience it." said Tifa looking at Cloud in the eye. She loved his eyes, they glowed and she loved getting lost in their depths.

"To peace then"…

Tifa and Cloud gulped the shot and put the empty shot glasses on the table simultaneously with a loud thud, he watched in laughter as Tifa squirmed a bit, in reaction to the alcoholic substance. They were both laughing out loud soon. They took three shots together and the tension was drifting from their bodies.

"…The funniest thing I've seen? Let's see-- it was Barret in that white sailor suit!" Cloud said laughing even harder. Tifa who was sitting on a table in front of Cloud was laughing hysterically with him.

ha ha ha…he – ha ha ha, "A big …MARSHMELLOW!" they both said in union and laughed even harder.

The laughter died down and both were looking into space again. Cloud was sitting on the arm of the sofa facing Tifa but looking pass her. Tifa was looking down remembering her parents. She started shaking a little, 'no!' She said to herself. 'Don't think about that now…everything is just so messed up!' she thought.

Cloud saw Tifa shaking, and knew she was probably thinking about the same things he was. How fucked up life was now.

"I know Tifa, even though we've been through a lot of good things, we've met wonderful people, seen places, I still think we have been through more bad stuff than good" Cloud said vacantly. The more he thought about things the angrier he became, he didn't want to let Tifa and the other members of AVALANCHE down.

"I'm scared shitless Tifa. I'm not the leader you think I am, I-- I'm nothing. You've stuck with me till now and you still don't realize it! Your parent's, my mom, our towns, Aeris, the planet, you, I have nothing…I have done nothing. Cloud said with a knot on his throat and putting his head on his hands.

Tifa was just looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Look at me Cloud" Tifa said flatly. "Look at me looking at you, see yourself from my eyes, you are way more than what I see, you are everything I see you as and more!" Cloud lifted himself a bit from the arm of the sofa and stood face to face with her given that she was sitting on a high table in front of where Cloud was sitting. "Come here" she continued…

He was looking directly at her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes, and the hell with seeing himself in her, 'what the hell did that mean anyway?' He thought. He got closer to her and was feeling the heat of her body already. He wanted to see himself as she saw him, but he couldn't; His gaze fell to her lightly parted lips and realized that he at least knew one thing he wanted…

Tifa got nervous and forgot what she was trying to get across him. What the hell did she do calling him to her? He was right in front of her, looking straight into her eyes, he was inches away now and Tifa's heart started pounding. Tifa was going to jump down the table when Cloud grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, her body was pressed nearly completely with his, except for her legs that were parted by Clouds torso and were dangling down, her legs could have easily wrapped themselves around his waist.

Tifa couldn't breathe; it was so sweet, so passionate, his lips were probing hers with a bit of desperation. She moved her hands around his neck and Cloud couldn't believe Tifa was actually kissing him back, it gave him more confidence and consequently moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her tighter to him. She was getting lost in the kiss. As she felt his hands so seductively on her waist Tifa kissed Cloud with the same aggression he was kissing her with. Something made her eyes flutter open and suddenly stopped kissing him, she put her shaking hands on his chest…"Cloud, you're drunk." Tifa said sadly, while looking at her hands on his chest, taking in small breaths.

"Trust me Tifa, it takes more than three shots of whisky to get me drunk - -"

"**- -**_ Tifa!"_ Yelled Shera,

_...End Flashback..._

"Slow down! We are going to pass the entrance to the resort!"

"Ohh my God! I'm sorry guys. Er--All these exits look alike!" said Tifa tensely.

"Shera you should have driven honey, the ladies must be tired from their travel" Ruby said.

"No Ruby, I'm just new around here that's all, I'm an excellent driver, right Yuffie?" Tifa looked at Yuffie for help.

"Guys guys! We are here! Who cares who drove whom! Shera, are you ready? Cause this is for you! Yuffie said as she opened her door very fast.

"Yuffie relax so you don't wrinkle your dress too much, you guys go ahead and get settled I'm going to leave the car at the valet" said Tifa.

"See you inside Tifa, just follow the Highwind reception signs" Shera said.

Tifa drove to the valet, stopped, and got out. The young valet spotted Tifa and became very nervous as she approached him. Subconsciously, the valet began straightening his uniform to appear neat for the approaching beauty. Tifa smiled at him and gave him her car keys, "Enjoy your evening miss," his shaky voice said. Tifa gave him another smile, mouthed a thank you and with a swift motion, started walking towards the entrance of the Fantasia Final resort.

Tifa couldn't believe a place so beautiful existed, she decided from here forward she would vacation more often. She was walking pass a garden of roses…there were tons of roses everywhere which made everything around smell sweet and clean, this gave her a feeling of serenity and made her drift inside happily. Tifa kept walking pass the reception desk, she was beginning to see more and more people as she kept entering, she heard a nice slow tune starting to play. She stopped and smelled a rose as she smiled and said… "Party time."

Cloud saw her walking in, he was nervous when she did not come in with Yuffie and Shera; therefore he had to greet her, alone. Shit. His eyes followed her entrance to the garden and ignoring everything around him, kept looking at her, she was looking at the roses and smiling, she looked beautiful, even though she was far away he could still see every curve, she stopped to what seemed - - to smell a rose. Stop and smell the roses, 'maybe you should do that sometimes Cloud,' he said - -

"Cloud, oh my God! You are as handsome if not more than how I last you," said Yuffie with her hands on her hips.

Cloud jumped a little and remembered where he was. He smiled at Yuffie and gave her a big bear hug. "Yuffie, you're turning into a beautiful young woman yourself, how have you been?" asked Cloud.

"I've been good Cloud. Where is Barret, Cid, --uhm, Vincent? Yuffie asked looking around… "Never mind, I'll go find them myself." Yuffie went off to say hi other people.

Cloud laughed and rolled his eyes while shifting to Shera. "Happy Birthday! Pleasure to see you again Shera, Cid really outdid himself" Said Cloud happily but beginning to feel nervous because he could see Tifa slowly approaching. He swallowed hard and damn himself for not taking the drink Cid offered earlier.

"Cloud, thanks for coming, this is my mother Ruby" Shera introduced.

"Nice to you meet you ma'am" Cloud smiled.

"The pleasure is mine young man, my! You are very handsome, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight"

"I'm going to get my mom seated Cloud, save a dance for me" said Shera.

Cloud nodded fast as they continued, the anticipation was killing him he knew all he had to do was shift a little and - - their eyes locked.

Tifa thought of herself walking but she couldn't feel anything, she had a huge knot in her throat and was afraid she was not going to be able to speak, she was so close to him, and her staring at his glowing blue eyes, unable to look away, was prolonging her arrival. This was ludicrous she thought, as she held onto her small purse tighter. She was finally facing him, and was exactly the same height as he --again-- because of her three inch heals.

She looked stunning to him; so natural, with just a hint of lip-gloss…he couldn't stop staring at her. He noticed she was starting to blush but still remained brave looking at him, he grinned, liking the fact that he could still make her blush, which made her more damn appealing to him, his mako eyes turned to a deeper shade of blue as he kept taking her in with his vision.

Why the hell did have to be so handsome? He looked even better than before! She knew, that he KNEW, she was thinking about him like she was. Damn him, why the hell did he give her that stupid cute grin? She felt heat radiate from her neck all the way to her cheeks, she hoped she wasn't blushing and was regretting not putting a lot of makeup on.

"_Cough, cough,_ Well aren't you guys gonna say "Hi" to each other?" Said Barret sarcastically who approached them with a drink on hand. Cloud and Tifa looked at Barret quickly with shock realizing they were in a soon to be packed party.

Cloud thought how stupid she probably though he was…"Of course I'm going to say hi" Cloud said looking back at Tifa. He moved towards her and hugged her while giving her a soft kiss on her right cheek. At the same time, Tifa circled her arms around him as well but couldn't say anything either. They closed their eyes for two seconds then ever so slowly let go of each other.

"Barret! You look good," said Tifa quickly forcing herself back to reality. She quickly went up to Barret to not just say hi to her dear friend, but so he could hold her up before she faints right then and there. Barret gave her a long bear hug. "What are you trying to say? That I didn't look good before?"

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I will continue writing this fanfic but I need to know if you guys like it, because if you don't I will simply stop...so **P.L.E.A.S.E review**. Good or Bad reviews... I can take it.


	4. I'm not drunk

**Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Squaresoft. -sniff, snif, not mine-**

**A/N:** -warning- Major drama ahead, this is still a CLOTI… don't freak out on me…hope you like. Read & Review, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter IV: "I'm not drunk"**

"I'm so happy to see you Barret, where's Marlene?" Said Tifa, finally letting go of Barret who was about to spill his drink.

"She's runnin' around, I kinda wish she would still be the shy lil' girl she used to be…"

"You better get used to it, she's growing up fast and soon you'll have guys lined up on your door asking to take her out" said Cloud putting his hands in his pockets and looking at Barret's reaction.

Barret instantly thought about little hoodlums trying to talk to Marlene, this left him numb in thought and got a little pale. "Cloud, stop putting thoughts in Barret's head. Don't worry Barret that won't be happening in a long time." Said Tifa with amusement and smiled.

Cloud looked at her, it was the first time since they last spoke that she said his name. She was smiling at Barret and looked at him, her smile shifted to a grin while she lowered her head enough to not look directly at him. Cloud then put one hand on the back of both his friends and said, "shall we get seated then, before you have a heart attack?"

Tifa jumped at his notion and also to his hand on her back…funny how Cloud could impose that comment on her as well. 'This is going to be quite a night,' Tifa thought. They approached a big round table which had a reservation card with AVALANCHE posted. Barret pulled out Tifa's chair and she sat… damn! Cloud didn't sit next to her, but the idiot decided to sit facing her, great! She would have preferred him sitting next to her, now she will have to act as if looking at Cloud Strife was the most common thing in the world.

Yuffie came and sat next to Tifa. Yuffie was covered in a light coat of sweat which made her face shine with the lighting. "So I'm guessing you are dancing the night away huh Yuff?"

"You betcha! Cid asked me to dance, and the man can DANCE! Look at him now with Shera"

Everyone looked at Cid in the dance floor with in utter shock. "ha ha ha ha, I love it, I simply love it! Now I have more jokes on him!" said Barret. Everyone at their table was glancing at Cid now, Cid was looking at Shera and noticed everyone at the AVALANCHE table was looking at him, while twirling Shera around, without her noticing, Cid put up a not-so-nice finger up towards their way. Everyone started laughing and at this point, Marlene came up and put her short arms around Tifa's waist, which with Tifa sitting down, was as high as the child could reach.

"Hi Tifa, I missed you so much!"

"Hi baby! I missed you too," Tifa said while turning around and hugging the little girl better.

"Dance with me! I dance exactly how you teached me!" said Marlene.

"Marlene, it's not "teached," it's "taught" honey" Said Tifa looking at Barret who looked aways real fast, she constantly told Barret to speak proper around Marlene. "But come on, show me what you've got."

"Wow, you don't change Tifa," said Marlene giggling while pulling Tifa to the dance floor in front of them. Cloud was looking at them go, they looked real nice together…Tifa was so good with kids, 'she's good with everything' Cloud corrected, she will be an incredible mother one day…

"Cloud? Dance with me?" Said Yuffie as she stood up.

Cloud wasn't much of a dancer, and he didn't want the guys to poke fun at him the same as they were doing to Cid, 'Barret isn't taking it easy on Cid,' he thought. Cloud could just imagine how it will be with him if - -…Cloud looked around, Barret was now dancing with Elmyra and Nanaki was doing what it looked like dancing with the two cubs he came with. Everybody around him were enjoying themselves, he then saw Tifa dancing and laughed out loud while picking up little Marlene to give her a warm kiss on the forehead. Cloud looked at Yuffie and stood up…

"My pleasure Yuffie"…

Tifa saw Cloud and Yuffie dancing to the slow tune they were playing. She had Marlene nested on her body happily and was moving swiftly with her. Tifa had never seen Cloud dance before, and he was doing great. She was always around Cloud in battle or when something was wrong around them, it actually felt weird not worrying about stopping a meteor or saving humanity for that matter. Tifa was looking at Cloud without her knowing it and he was looking back at her, he was smiling at her and she instantly blushed at the realization. She came to the realization because Marlene stirred in her arms and Tifa had to put her down, to watch the little girl run away from her to the children who just arrived with other guests.

"So much for missing me" Tifa said to herself, as she stood dumb founded in the dance floor. Tifa was about to walk back to her seat when she felt a cold hand grab her right hand and was pulled closely to a tall chest. A little stunned, she looked up and noticed the handsome man with crimson eyes who was now holding her.

"Oh my God! Vincent!" Tifa said as she hugged him. Vincent continued waltzing as she hugged him with a faint smile on his face. Anybody who knew Vincent Valentine knew he barely expressed feelings. Tifa noticed how handsome he looked! He actually looked a bit…happy. She noticed people looking at them with curiosity; she then realized how close they were and pulled back a little from his strong embrace.

Vincent looked down at Tifa with attentiveness, which made Tifa blush. " I saw how your partner deserted you, thought you needed some saving." Vincent said while twirling her.

Tifa was looking at him and was astound. He was dressed all in black and the only color he possessed was his ruby eyes. His jet-black hair was cut short and brushed back, but his bangs didn't budge and came down from the sides and front of his face. He was looking at her hesitantly, he pulled her closer to him as if to protect her, and putting one of her hands on his chest he asked…"Tifa…?"

'Snap out of it! This is Vincent for Christ sake!' Tifa though. "Sorry Vincent, I'm just so happy to see you! Thanks for saving me though, I'll never dance with Marlene again!" As she leaned in to him hiding her embarrassed face.

Vincent grinned at her joke while getting closer. He always liked Tifa; even though she sometimes seemed too optimistic for his taste, he knew that it's that kind of encouragement people need, especially when they needed it the most three years ago. He felt how smooth her skin was and inhaled her scent while he pulled her closer. It had been such a long time since he felt softness like this; Vincent was feeling at peace and for the first time in a long time, he was actually letting his feeling guide him. His left hand (in which he possessed no feeling) went to the back of her waist while his right hand touched her left shoulder and arm with smooth up and down grazes. Vincent felt Tifa tense up a little but then relaxed, he moved his head down to her shoulder and was going to caress her neck when he caught blue mako eyes firing at him…'and if looks could kill,' Vincent though, he would have been buried already.

'I'm going to kill him. I'm going go there right now and strangle him. Then I'll personally dig up his fucking grave and throw his ass in there for him to fucking rot!' Cloud thought, as his blood surging with such power through his body he held himself utterly still afraid he would do exactly what he was thinking, he felt a demon inside him raise it's head, the roaring, the bestial reaction beneath the thin coating of civility he now had. He couldn't believe he was actually glad when he first saw the son-of-a-bitch. He was furious now and his eyes burned savagely…he hated the way he was looking at her, how she willingly just hugged him and welcomed his touch, a red haze seemed to consume his brain as he watched. The way he was caressing her shoulder like that, 'what the fuck was wrong with Vincent anyway? He's supposed to be moping somewhere! 'When the hell is this damn song going to END'? Cloud thought as started shaking with anger, now Vincent looked at him and Cloud swore his eyes shimmered with amusement as he looked back at him…'yes, I'm going to kill him,' he couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't believe it…

"Oww! - - Cloud, you are crushing my hand, what the hell?"

Cloud now looked down at Yuffie who looked at him angrily. He hugged her as to console her for hurting her tiny hand; luckily the song was finally diminishing and going into a new one. "Thanks for the dance Yuff and I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Cloud said as he saw Vincent release Tifa with a stupid half grin on his stupid face, he also noticed that Vincent still held onto Tifa's right hand. Yuffie turned to see what Cloud was staring at with such interest.

"Vincent is here! Cloud let's say hi!"

"You go ahead Yuff, I'm going to the bar."

* * *

Cloud was walking towards the bar and noticed Barret headed that way too. 'Great, just what I F- - - -G need' he thought. "Bartender! Jack on the rocks...now!" Cloud demanded angrily at the Bartender who was packed with orders. Cloud then looked at his side where this very pretty blonde with a revealing red dress sat. She looked quickly away when he caught her looking at him. The bartender placed his drink to in front of him with a dirty look, "What? You have a problem?" Cloud snapped. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? You dumb mother-" Barret said as he pulled Cloud back before he started some unnecessary commotion. "I know your dumb ass is not goin' to bring shit to this fucking event, you damn $#&!"

Cloud was about to snap and start punching Barret when he felt Barret's hand on his shoulder. He then looked at him and instantly felt guilty for getting out of control. Barret gave him a look of calm-the-hell-down, ordered the same drink as Cloud and gave the gil for both their drinks to the awaiting bartender. Cloud took his drink and finished it in three gulps.

"This jerk"…Said Cid to Barret, while motioning to Cloud..."better take the alcohol serious before he get's fucked up! The party hasn't even started yet and he wants to have fun without me?" Cid said as he put his arms around Cloud and Barret.

"I can handle my damn alcohol better than you old man, so shut-the-f--k-up" Said Cloud motioning to the bartender for another round.

"What the hell is up your ass? What's with the fucking attitude?"

"Don't pay him any mind Cid, he's just a stupid jerk!" Said Barret while giving Cloud his drink.

"No wonder I like his ass so much!" Cid said as all three toasted and laughed.

* * *

"He's so good looking Tifa! I'm in love; I've never seen Vincent like this. He was always hiding under his scarf and armor." 

"I know, he has changed a lot…" Said Tifa while looking at Yuffie fix her hair in front of the big bathroom mirror.

"You talk to him more than I, maybe you could direct his attention to me a little" Yuffie said shyly.

"What? Can this be true? You, shy? Isn't this the girl who openly flirts with my mail-man everyday?"

"This is different, Vincent is…different, and you know it!" Yuffie said pointing at Tifa with her index finger.

"I know, I know. Maybe you should ask him to dance! He sure as hell can dance." Said Tifa while remembering their dance. Wow, she hadn't even danced with Cloud yet and it looks like it's not happening either, she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him to dance with her.

Yuffie and Tifa stepped out the bathroom and not even close to reaching their table, were both pulled to dance. Tifa was getting hot and remembered the hair clip she had put inside her small purse, she eye searched her table where her purse was awaiting… but was distracted by Cloud dancing with a very attractive blonde. He threw his head back while laughing and then whispered something very closely to the blonde's ear. 'Don't you dare get jealous!' Tifa said thought to herself. 'This is a party after all and you are dancing with other men as well.' 'But does he have to look so seductive while whispering whatever the hell was whispering to his little companion?'

The hell with him! He's a damn full-grown man he can do whatever the hell he wants. The song finished and she ripped her gaze away from Cloud; not even thanking the guy who asked her to dance, she started walking back to the AVALANCHE table. She picked up her purse with a little bit of haste and took out her hairpin; she carelessly grabbed her hair and put it up in a secure ponytail. She had dropped her purse when she took the pin and bent down irritably to pick it up, when her hands touched her purse, another hand touched it too, she almost fell back in alarm but another hand controlled her fall.

Tifa was instantly lost while looking at him, just as it always was with him. They both started straitening up still holding her purse together. Cloud pulled the purse from her hand and put it on the table. He was still looking at her with a blazing gaze and she couldn't look away, no matter how much she was demanding her brain to do so. Cloud grabbed her hands and pulled her to the dance floor. Tifa didn't know what the hell they were playing; all she knew was that if they weren't playing a slow song, she and Cloud probably looked very stupid.

Cloud grabbed Tifa from the back of her waist, damning anybody who wanted to look. He pressed her completely to him by putting one of his hands in the back of her waist and with his free hand holding her hand up to the side. They were dancing very slowly faces side by side; Cloud's eyes were distracted with her very tempting shoulder and it was driving him crazy; Cloud closed his eyes and held her tighter as he started to take in her scent; 'she always smells like this' she still uses the same perfume,' He thought which smelled of honey and jasmine. Cloud began moving his hand that rested on Tifa's waist, slowly bringing it up and enjoying the feel of her bare back all the way to her neck. He was caressing her neck and leaned his face to the side of hers still with his eyes closed.

Tifa smelled his musky aroma and inhaled profoundly. Her body was her enemy; it wasn't listening to anything she was commanding it to do. She pulled her face back and looked at him, he opened his azure eyes and boyishly smiled at her. Even though she loved this feeling, of being held by him, of him losing control over her, of him smiling at her, she without thinking blurted out…

"Cloud Strife! You better not be drunk!"

**End Chapter **

* * *

**A/N: AAHHH don't kill me! I had to do it...don't worry though, chapter five is written and just needs SERIOUS editing.** I was going to update this fic sooner but after I finished editing it FANFIC acted up and didn't save it...so I had to do it all over again. Anyway...**P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.V.I.E.W** and tell me what you think... you know the deal. Peace. 

**Hipathya**

PS: Suggestions are welcome, but it's not guaranteed I will use them. smooches


	5. Two Nights to Remember

**Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Squaresoft. --But someday…SOMEDAY, it will all be mine MUAH AHA AHAHA HA HA HA HA- **

**A/N:** -Hey guys sorry it took a while to update this chapter, I'm very caught up with school and stuff, but it's here... please enjoy, and as always, don't forget to **r.e.v.i.e.w** and I mean **review**, tell me what you liked/disliked and your overall thoughts.

* * *

Chapter IV: Two Nights to Remember 

Cloud looked at her with amusement and smiled even wider. Tifa was still looking at him angrily; she looked so cute to him so he started laughing out loud. Tifa pulled away from his embrace but he quickly pulled her back to the position they were in before. Cloud's smile and laughter faded and he suddenly got very serious.

"No, I'm not…yet"

Tifa was about to say something but then decided not to. Cloud saw her hesitation and was about to ask when the music died down and the dimmed lights were gradually raised to their brightest setting. Cid, holding a microphone centered himself in the dance floor. 'Nice Cid, perfect timing' thought Cloud as he released Tifa, but still left his hands around her waist.

Tifa tensed and was about to eject herself from Cloud's grip but everything around them seemed to freeze and she did not want to be the one to disrupt the still that surrounded the area. All the attention was on Cid Highwind, he signaled for the music to be turned off completely. Cid looked at everyone with happy glee, however, the members of AVALANCHE received a smile of admiration…when he looked at Cloud & Tifa he winked at them. Tifa and Cloud smiled and then looked at each other.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, especially AVALANCHE. You guys are the best people I know, you guys know what we went through and those things will always keep us attached…"

"Shucks Cid, you are makin' me cry here!" screamed Barret with laughter. Everyone started laughing, because Cid will never be considered the same after tonight and Barret was confirming it.

"Why, you are lucky there are children in here Barret, and that I have a few drinks in my system too," a laughing Cid said. Then he got very serious, while looking down he continued his speech...

"I just wanna say Happy Birthday to my girlfriend Shera, you deserve all this and more…I uhhh- - really don't deserve you after all I put you through." Shera approached him and whispered something for his ears only. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Shera took the microphone from him and said…"Please the night is young, lets enjoy ourselves"

Shera was going to walk away when Cid grabbed her back to him. He took the microphone back…

"No, wait Shera…I uhh—invited all our friends and family here, in this gigantic place- - to uhhhh- - not, just for your birthday, but to uhm…" Everybody in the room gasped, Ruby held herself to her husband as if she was about to have a heart attack from shock, everyone in the room watched as the macho, foul-mouthed Cid Highwind took out a black box and opened it to Shera's gaze. Shera gave a small gasp and put her hands on her mouth.

"Marry me, Shera! I swear I'll make up for everything!"

Everyone was in awe; utter silence enveloped the room, only interrupted by the smooth sea breeze. Shera's tears were falling hard as her gaze went from the diamond solitaire to Cid's awaiting one. She looked up at him and nodded yes, she was speechless. She whispered 'hell yeah' in his ears as she hugged him.

Everyone started cheering and clapping as they watched the couple hug. Cid pretended to brush off sweat from his forehead as he was hugging her, which made everyone laugh. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other with wide eyes, after the sense of shock diminished, they started laughing and hugged. Everyone was caught up in the moment, the music had slowly began playing, the lights were dimmed to the tone it was in before, everyone watched as Cid and Shera had their first dance as an engaged couple.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Tifa to Cloud and then fixed her gaze back to Cid and Shera.

Cloud looked at Tifa smiling at the couple, they were side-by-side now and he was still holding her hand, she was too involved looking at the couple that she wasn't aware of them still holding hands. It was when Shera motioned everyone to join her and Cid to the dance floor that Tifa came to the conception of whose hand she was holding and smoothly released it. She put her hands behind her back and faced him.

"This is so great. I'm so happy right now."

"I know, who knew?"

"I kind of suspected it, but not like this…this is way out of character for Cid"

Cloud nodded and smiled in agreement. "So- - uhm, how you've been Teef?"

'Teef, he's the only one who ever calls me that' she liked when he called her that. It was something they shared and no one else. "I've been good, surviving, just like everyone else" - - There was an awkward silence between them …"and you?"

"Oh nothing much either, a few projects here and there…nothing big like you Ms.Big-shot-executive Lockheart" he joked. She laughed and was about to say something when…

"Cloud, would you like to dance with me?" asked the blond Cloud was dancing with earlier. Cloud didn't know what to do and was a bit taken back, he felt bad because he led 'Dawn' on earlier because of his stupid rage with Vincent. He looked back at Tifa but just heard her say- -

"Hey, we'll catch up later Cloud" then she smiled at Dawn and walked to the AVALANCHE table. Tifa turned to see Cloud scratch the back of his neck while chatting something to Dawn , Dawn laughed and shook her head while gently pulling him the dance floor. She was a bit bothered but none the less, she was happy he was uncomfortable since he always scratched the back of his neck when he was.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Tifa's smile vanished and saw Yuffie grinning at her. "I saw you guys dancing…it was a bit much for little kids like me…I thought he was going to kiss you Tifa." "Why didn't YOU kiss him?"

"Are you crazy Yuff? I'm not brave enough to do that, even if I wanted to!"

"So you _did_ want to! What happened between you guys anyway Tifa? I- - sometimes worry about you, and him." Yuffie said seriously looking at Tifa.

Tifa was shaken by the young ninja's words. "Yuffie, I will tell you when I understand it myself honey…look at all those guys over there gaping at you!" Tifa pointed with her eyes towards the young men who were indeed looking at Yuffie. "Besides, you still have not asked Vincent to dance! I thought you had a mission?"

"Don't try to change the subject!... Are they really looking this way?"

ha ha ha "yes!…GO!"

"If you need to talk later on…I'm here you know"

"I know…thank you Yuffie."

* * *

Tifa saw as Yuffie introduce herself to the group of three that were looking at her. She sighed and looked around herself. Everyone looked so content; she looked up and saw billions of stars shinning down on them. She got up and walked unnoticed pass the rose garden towards the beach. She took off her sandals and let her hair loose, she loved the breeze on her hair, it made her feel girly which was something she rarely felt. Tifa laid herself on the sand that was still slightly warm from the hot summer rays…she looked up at the stars… 

_Flashback_

"Trust me Tifa…it takes more than three shots of whisky to get me drunk"

Before she could respond Cloud kissed her again. He wanted her, for such a long time he's wanted her. He knew he was being too aggressive but was unable to stop himself or make himself go any slower. His kiss was so fierce that she bit his lower lip very modest as if to control him a little. This encouraged him even more, he pulled away from her and looked at her with fire in his eyes or was it the mako within, and before she knew it he had pulled her thin white shirt over her head and was kissing her neck.

She knew she should stop him. For her sake, she knew she should stop herself too. This couldn't be happening, sweet torture overwhelming, demanding for her brain to release her body. She started shaking as he was kissing and probing her ear lobe… "God…. I want you" she heard him whisper. She knew right then and there she wasn't going to stop him. Tifa finally wrapped her legs around him, put her hands around his neck, a brought his lips to hers.

She shouldn't have done that. He'd been all right up until then, holding on to the little self-control, mustering patience, trying his damnedest to let his passion sate with just kissing her. But now…He looked at her again, his gaze drifting over her neck and lower…his hands shook with the need to touch her…all of her…now, this instant, without delays made intolerable by the realization that she wanted him too.

He nearly kicked down the door to one of the dormitories of the inn. Tifa gasped at the sudden change in position and tried to shift herself. Cloud fell across the bed, dragging her with him, she felt him kiss her hard and rolled on top of her, covering her completely with his body. Tifa was shaking and she didn't know why, she gasped again…

"Shhh," he murmured while tracing the curve of her jaw with his mouth, down her slender throat to the sweet hollow between her collarbones. Blood pounded in his veins. Hot, driving hands everywhere, "Everything will be all right Teef…let me…"  
He ran out of words. If Cloud tried to continue, he didn't know what would come out. Swiftly, pinning her down with his weight, he clasped her face in his hands and took her mouth while parting her lips with his tongue. He was going too fast, knew it, couldn't stop.

He grabbed her skirt and pulled it up unbuckling as it also went over her head, baring her legs, and tiny waist…his vision blurred, a red mist taking over him. Tifa didn't remember how it happened but she was now naked. Tifa shifted beneath Cloud, pushing against his shoulders, pulling her mouth away from his…

"Cloud, no - -wait- -"

He heard her from a distance but the blood surging through him was more projected. He grabbed both her arms above her head and kissed her again. "Mine" - - he rasped as he kissed her neck and pushed at her thighs, which were no match to the strength of his. He was reaching for his zipper when the awareness finally hit him like an icy wave of mako. He froze, as he stared down at her, and for the first time, saw Tifa Lockheart look at him… with fear.

Shock knifed down his spine, so deep that it caused the hair on the nape of his neck to rise. Never in his life had he lost control like this with a woman, and this was a friend, the great Tifa Lockheart, a person who always believes in him…a virgin.

'You stupid idiot!' he needs to take gentle care, he understood this but he had been swept by fixated lust, or very close to it. He would have given anything to be in bed with any other experienced woman right now… 'What the hell is wrong with you!' She isn't, this is Tifa, and he wouldn't want any other woman at all, much less for the hasty satisfaction of his stupid control.

Cloud pressed his head against the pillow beside Tifa and groaned. She was very still, small, fragile and vulnerable looking compared to his strength. With a deep breath he moved himself to his side but couldn't force himself to let go of her completely. He pulled her close to him; she closed her legs together tightly but didn't pull away from his grasp.

'I'm so stupid! I'm such a coward.' Tifa thought. She knew how sex was supposed to be. And it was with the man she trusted the most in life! All I want is for him to be happy, and I'm denying him a piece of that happiness. She closed her eyes and damned her coward self again.

Cloud was breathing very hard, tension radiated from him. Slowly Tifa raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed but it didn't look like he was relaxed. On the contrary, his jaw seemed tight and his forehead was also tightly drawn. She felt weird being here naked in his arms. He opened his eyes and started back at her…she withdrew her gaze from him fast and shifted it to another direction, which then made her blush from head to toe. Cloud laughed and she looked at him with comical embarrassment.

Hesitantly, she touched the tips of her fingers to his chest. He held his breath, while staring at her. More secure now with his stillness she laid her full palm against him. A tremble went through her body at the alertness of his strength.

"Tifa…"

She heard a bit of pleading in his voice, and this time not being afraid…faced what was coming once and for all. "If doesn't seem fair Cloud"

'By the love of God woman, stop touching me!' he thought as he was fighting for breath, but intrigued by Tifa's shyness. His hands were clenched in fists digging into the sheets of the bed. "What doesn't?"

"You being fully dressed, and I'm not"

"_You always liked looking at the stars"_

_End Flashback_

Tifa's heart did about six or seven summersaults at the interruption of her memory, especially because it was of the person whom the memory consisted of.

"Cloud! You scared the crap out of me!" she said standing up, giving him a dirty face.

"Uhm-- I'm sorry?"

"Yeah whatever…next time you should warn people!"

"Whoa, relax. It wasn't my intention to scare you…it never is"

Tifa noticed he was sweating a little, had taken off his black shirt and now was with his black wife-beater. 'Must this moron always look sexy?' she said to herself annoyed.

"I'm sorry Strife, you just startled me is all, I'm sorry for blowing up. I see you've working up a sweat" Said Tifa as she sat down where she was laying down. Cloud sat himself next to her and noticed her hair blowing all over the place. She looked very exotic… 'Must she always look good…even annoyed?' Cloud thought with irritation.

"Yuffie loves to dance…I had to dance with Shera, plus Marlene has a crush on me, so I had to propose to her in front of her daddy." They both laughed at Barret's dismay.

"So what are you doing here anyway…alone?"

"Like you said…I've always liked looking at stars, I just love it."

"Yes, you always have. I remember watching you sneak out of your room to the well and lay down there as well, that's why I asked to meet you specifically in that spot that evening…I knew you loved it." Cloud said while looking towards the beach remembering the night, he asked her to meet him.

"When you told me you were going to join SOLDIER" she said nodding and looking at the ocean as well, 'Also the night we made that stupid promise' she recalled sadly in her thoughts.

Cloud nodded as they both just stared out, it was very peaceful and he was enjoying himself, he was glad he came. "I'm sorry I didn't keep that promise Tifa."

Tifa looked at him in surprise. 'Did I say that out loud?...I didn't.' "Don't be Cloud, those were just childish words exchanged by you and I."

Cloud wished her words didn't bother him. They did, he had let her down. He looked down to his hands...

"Hey..." Said Tifa automatically brushing her hand around the back of his head as if comforting him, she did it without thinking..."don't worry about it ok?" He looked at her and smiled at her attentiveness...it just came natural to her.

They both smiled while looking at each other. He rose his hand to her cheek and brushed back the hair that was blowing to the direction of her face...they soon got serious and remained looking at each other. "You are so beautiful..."said Cloud.

As always Tifa's heart started pounding. He was leaning closer and she started leaning as well...

"Hey! You guys want cake or not?"

They quickly pulled away at the sound of Marlene's question. He got up and offered his hand to help her up. They walked smiling side-by-side towards Marlene who was looking at them with suspicion.

"Of course I want cake Marlene, I hope you saved me a piece" said Cloud as he picked up the little girl in his arms.

"Cloud! You have to call me 'honey' or 'sweetheart' from now on. Right Tifa?

Cloud and Tifa both laughed as they joined the rest on AVALANCHE.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it. Next chapter will be even BETTER, I had written chapter five but when I was editing it I didn't like it at all, therefore I changed everything! I have been developing my next CLOTI though...I wont start till I finish this one so don't worry guys, _I'm not going to be one of those authors who write an amazing plot and then leave everyone hanging, it pisses me off when I read an incredible story and the author last updated like in 2001._ IT SUCKS I tell ya, it just SUCKS! Enough venting. Love you guys a **bunch** review everything you read (including my work ) Peace. 


	6. Confrontations

"_Times are rough. I'm taking the treasure."- -_Cloud Strife, FFVII

**  
Chapter VI: Confrontations**

The party was packed, Cid Highwind asked the general manager of the _Fantasia Final_ Resort where the extra people had come from. Cid was told they were guests of the resort and were interested in the on going festivities. Luckily, Cid Highwind was in good spirits…and the alcohol already going to his head helped in his decision to let the extra "guests" to stay.

It was getting a bit late for children, almost 1:30 a.m. to be exact and Barret was looking for his daughter. He looked at the AVALANCHE table and found a very bored looking Cloud playing the (most likely) 345 game of patty-cake with Marlene. To the child's eyes it looked as though Cloud was having the time of his life, but Barret knew better. He decided to maybe let Spike pay for proposing to his little girl and suffer 100 more clapping games. But it was late and Marlene has had enough fun for the night.

"Marlene…sleepy time" interrupted Barret.

"Barret! Thank God!"

"What's the matter Cloud? No more games with your fiancé?" said Barret as Cloud picked up Marlene in his arms. He noticed Cloud sigh in relief.

"Nothing, I just think Marlene needs her beauty sleep too"

"Cloud! I said call me _sweetheart_ from now on!"

Cloud laughed and caught Barret rolling his eyes heavenly. "Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams." Cloud handed Marlene over to Barret who took her in his arms.

"Are you coming back down?" Cloud asked Barret.

"Of course I'm coming back down, my baby sitter will stay with Marlene"

Cloud nodded as he watched Barret leave with an already dozing Marlene. He also noticed that people were a bit too happy, mostly because of the alcohol they were all consuming. 'I better not drink anymore, just in case things get wild' he thought. He was looking around and found a bunch of women in the dance floor dancing. It was some type of only-women-on-the-dance floor request. He saw her dancing, carefree, like so many women already…without shoes. He decided to not stand there like an idiot and gawk at her like he always did and took a stroll to the near by balcony. He went out and was hit with a gust of sea breeze; he leaned on the rails of the waist length balcony gates. He was enjoying his view when the pricks on the back of his neck slowly stood, his reflexes usually way of telling him danger or something close to it was near.

He turned ready to throw punches but all he saw was a figure admiring the night view, lazily sitting on the left edge of the balcony. Cloud stood normally and looked at him…

The figure just looked at him with an expressionless face and with a single nod said…"Cloud".

Cloud answered with the same gesture,... "Vincent"

Cloud and Vincent remained in their same positions looking at each other. Surprisingly, it was Vincent Valentine who finally broke the silence.

"How have you been?"

"Can't complain"

"Business?"

"As usual"

"Do you have a problem with me? I don't know if you know this…I'm the one that usually gives the short answers."

Cloud was taken back at Vincent's attempt to a joke. Cloud knew he was just being a jealous jerk and Vincent did not deserve his attitude, but he couldn't help himself. "People change Vincent, and by the looks of it…you damn changed a lot. Maybe I'm the one-liner now."

Vincent got up and slowly walked towards Cloud. Even though Vincent was 6'0 and Cloud 5'7, he knew better than to challenge his ex-leader. Though he wasn't afraid, Vincent was not going to make a commotion, nor take the attitude. "Again…_boy_…do you have a problem with me?"

'I didn't bring my fucking buster sword' -mental check- never go out without it' Cloud thought to himself. He walked towards Vincent with slow grace…

"What if I do have a problem, _old man_?"

"Then by all means, _boy_…stop playing your childish games and fix your problem, maybe I can leave you with a piece of common sense."

Cloud's anger consumed him as he grabbed Vincent by the collar; Vincent barely flintched as his hands went to Cloud's collar as well…

"Aww shucks! You guys…group hug, group hug!" said a stumbling Cid as he came to a "hugging" Vincent and Cloud. With a loud laugh Cid lowered his shoulders and playfully punched both Cloud and Vincent on their arms."Now that we fucking got that out of the way, lets go, Barret's waitin'"

Cloud and Vincent gave each other menacing looks before they fully pulled away from each other. "Waiting for what?" asked Vincent.

"The fucking drinking competition of course!"

"You guys go ahead, I'm done drinking for the night," said Cloud.

"Aww come on you fucking prick! Are you a man or what?" said Cid while this time, hitting Cloud in the chest with the back of his hand.

"No really Cid, I'm out"

"Come on Spiky…" Cloud shook his head. "…FINE! Looks like he's a wuss!" Said Cid turning to Vincent, and then with a smirk turned around to Cloud again. "You really going to let Vince beat you without your dumb ass even tryin'?"

"Cid…" Cloud started to say, then saw Vincent smirk at him while crossing his arms over his chest. Cloud never knew that Vincent could be as annoying as he found him at the moment. "You twisted my arm…I'm in," said Cloud as his mako eyes shot darts at Vincent.

Cid put an arm around his ex-leader's shoulder while driving Cloud to the bar. This should be amusing. 'Poor Cloud is going to get as intoxicated as ever, too bad he doesn't know alcohol is like water to me. With all the chemicals I was injected with, I'm immune to it by now.' Thought the ex-turk.

Vincent didn't know why he was thinking the way he was. Cloud was young and had gone through some issues himself, 'this is not about her' he convinced himself. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his relationship with his so-called-friends. Chaos twitched inside of him as if expecting a full awakening, which worried Vincent, things that he couldn't control always worried him. Vincent took another look at the sparkling ocean before heading towards the bar to his awaiting comrades.

* * *

Tifa Lockheart saw the men of AVALANCHE set up an extra table close to the bar. She noticed more and more people had joined the party. A lot of people that she did not know. "Wow, Cid and Shera have a really big family right Yuffs?" 

"They don't know these people! Ha ha, they are guest from the resort who joined in."

"I see." Tifa nodded while looking at the men again. "Uh-oh, it looks like one of those little drinking games of Cid's."

"Look! Vincent is joining them. Let's go and join - - errr- -see them."

"No thanks. I hate seeing them drink, they all act like fools. You go, I'm going to take some fresh air…it's burning!"

Tifa watched as Yuffie approached the table, went behind Cloud and put her arms on his shoulders. Tifa smiled and shook her head as she walked towards the gardens…

----------

"How dare you put your father through this!" Tifa heard this and was intrigued by who was saying it. She went closer and recognized it was Ruby's voice trying to whisper but was failing as her attempt.

"After all we talked to you about, you just go and accept his proposal without a second thought!" hissed Ruby at Shera.

"How dare me? I'm old enough to make my own choices! I know what's good for me mother."

"Really? How about those times you came to your father and I crying on how he treated you? You wanted to dedicate your life to that ingrate bastard and come to us when you were hurting!

"He has changed mother! Why can't you see it, you and dad need to get over it."

"MEN NEVER CHANGE! Especially a jerk like him, look at what he's doing now? Drinking with his buddies! Not paying attention to what's important as always! He didn't even ask your father for your hand!"

"I love him."

"I'm sure he loves the heck out of you too. God knows treating you like SHIT shows it!"

Tifa couldn't listen anymore, she turned herself away and started rushing deeper into the gardens. She didn't want Shera to know she over heard her mother saying those awful things about Cid.

Tifa stopped and turned to think things through. Shera's parents obviously did not approve of their daughter's choice of spouse. This was horrible. Tifa turned and was shocked to see Shera literally bump into her without noticing. Tifa controlled both their falls by wrapping her arms around Shera. She pulled Shera away from her and saw the young woman look at her with shock.

"Tifa! What are you doing out here? You should be inside celebrating" Shera said quickly turning away from Tifa. Shera started walking away deeper into the garden. Tifa didn't want to intrude, it was a family issue, but Shera looked so sad and her haunted eyes glossy with unshed tears were breaking her heart. Tifa followed Shera and found her sitting on a metallic garden bench.

Tifa approached slowly and sat next to her. "I over heard your mother talking to you Shera, I'm sorry." Tifa hoped Shera wasn't going to get mad. Shera just looked at her wide-eyed but that quickly shifted to a sad expression, Shera looked down at her legs and broke down. Tifa couldn't stand Shera's sobs and she tried to comfort her by hugging her to her and patting her back.

"My father hates him Tifa. I know he was not the best of men back then. That was such a long time ago, I forgave him…I don't understand why they can't"

"Shera, they are your parents, no matter how old you get they will always care about you. They just want the best for you, even though they are being very unsupportive and stubborn about this."

"I know Tifa, this is just so absurd. I didn't think twice when Cid proposed tonight. Do you think I should have?"

"Of course not! That's the only question in the world no thinking is required Shera! Don't let your parents take this away from you. I know you highly respect them, but it's not up to them…you have to decide what's best for you now, and if that's Cid…so be it."

Shera's sobs calmed down a bit but did not stop completely. "He is a good person, and I know he loves me. Even though we had a bad start, usually everyone does, right Tifa…?" Tifa looked at her with a bewildered look, 'funny how things shift so easily towards others while any conversation is in session,' Tifa thought as she slowly nodded to the woman in her arms.

"And I know that he feels guilty everyday about how he used to treat me. But I knew from the beginning why he acted like he did"

"I know Shera, I know."

"After he proposed to me tonight I was thinking so many different things. Be spontaneous like Cid likes…I had this sort of crazy idea that involved all of us…and now…

"Now what? Don't let this ruin your happiness…please"

"Now it will all be ruined. My father hates Cid, my mom hates his guts, and Cid doesn't really give a damn about what anyone thinks of him…"

"I'm sure he cares how you feel. If you talk to him and let him know what's going on, he can talk to your father and things will progress from there. But come on! It's time you took hold of your life Shera! Not Cid telling you what to do. Not your parent's telling you how to do things…YOU! Take it before the chance is gone."

Shera looked at Tifa, and Tifa saw a slight sparkle of hope in her eyes. She smiled and wiped away Shera's remaining tears from her face. Tifa stood up and requested Shera's hands, which she took gratefully. Shera smiled as Tifa embraced her one more time and squeezed her shoulders as if for extra strength. "Thank you Tifa." Shera whispered.

* * *

"HA HA HA!. Do it, do it, do it, do it….WHOOOAAAAA….ha ha ha ha" is what is heard surrounding the table by the bar. Cid was about to pass out, Barret was cursing because he had lost every hand of poker they had played. Cloud's head was woozy and was thinking he couldn't take any more booze, he wasn't even going to attempt to walk. Vincent was the only one steady enough to walk and realize what was happening. He looked at Cloud who was still trying to serve him drinks to get him drunk. 

"Soooo –_hicup_-….Vinnnnnncent." Cloud said while he was deviously looking at his cards. "Whachu got?"

"I fold, you won again Cloud."

"Yeaaah. I KNOW! You don't have to tell me man." Of course Cloud had no idea what cards actually made him win. 'This moron is not even stuttering!' Thought Cloud in regards to Vincent. 'How many shots had they taken? He was probably doing some vampire shit' concluded Cloud to himself. 'Yeah…that's it'

The music was dying down. The birthday party was finally coming to an end. Tifa and Shera walked up to the table. "These guys are crazy. Cloud won all the money. Barret is about to explode with anger, Vincent doesn't say much but…he looks hot anyway." said Yuffie excitedly to them as they approached.

"Cid!" shrieked Shera

"Shera…hey lov- - e- - no no, it's not what you think…"

Shera looked at him while putting her hands on her hips, "Shera…" Tifa and Yuffie laughed out loud when they saw Barret almost tumble to the floor when he tried to get up "...It's all my fault …I put him up to it"

"Don't make excuses Barret." Shera turned to Yuffie and Tifa. "Girls, stay in the resort, tomorrow there's a luau here, it will be fun."

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Yuffie. "However, there is a wee little problem. There are only like three to four rooms available."

"Make that only two" said Elmyra approaching towards the three women. "I went to rent one, asked how many dormitories were left available and was informed of only two more…but don't worry! I rented those too."

"What? Only two rooms available in this huge resort? I don't believe it" said Yuffie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Elmyra looked at Tifa and Shera for help with the teenager… "Well they usually take reservations Yuffie, that's the reason why they don't just open there suites to anyone…then it would be a local motel, we actually got these two because people canceled them." Said Elmyra as she looked over to the men who were almost passed out, except Vincent for some reason, this disturbed Elmyra, she never really spoke to Vincent and he was always scowling like he was hiding something…she didn't dislike him but he gave her the hibbie gibbies. She then saw Mr. Wallace almost fall backwards as he tried to get up again, Yuffie immediately went to help him and so did she. "Come on you…lets get you to bed." Elmyra grabbed one of Barret's arms and put it on her shoulders for support. The huge man towered over the two women, but gladly accepted their help. "Girls, grab what you can and lets get them to bed" Elmyra added as she and Yuffie started walking towards the main lobby with Barret.

"Cid I hope you can walk because I'm not about to carry you!" said Shera angrily.

"Don't be mad at me Shera! This wasss shust a –_hicup_- little competition we had- - and that fucking Cloud has the only fucking luck! He be cheating or something!"

"Heeeeey! I ain't no cheater!"

"I don't want to hear it…let's go!" Shera tried to grab Cid's arms like Elmyra had grabbed Barret's, but Cid grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He released her lips with a loud smack. "That, Vincent…Spike, is how you kiss a woman…a real woman, the woman! I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" Shera put her hand on Cid's mouth and pulled him madly towards her to help him stay put.

Vincent was very puzzled and Cloud laughed out loud putting his head on of his hands and with his other banged on the table like it was hilarious, he was about to high five Vincent when Shera gave him an annoyed look. His laugh quickly turned to just a smirk.

"phewww he's snoring already!" said Yuffie as she came back towards them. "Elmyra says there is one more room available, Barret, Vincent, and Cloud can stay in that one and us two in the other one Tifa."

"Whoooooaaa, whoooaaaa, time out! I don't care if I have to sleep here or in the beach…but I am NOT sleeping in the same room with that man!" Cloud said while pointing to the ceiling. "He snores like he suffers from some ressssspiratory disease…no way!" Cloud tried to get up and Vincent's reflexes broke his fall. Cloud immediately snatched Vincent's hands away from him.

Vincent wished he hadn't even tried to help the moron. He looked at Cloud fall again to his chair, he then looked at the women before him.

"You guys can handle him right?"

Tifa nodded and faced him. "Yes Vincent, thank you. Go get some sleep we got him…the room number is…"

"237, our room is on the fourth floor though, 421." concluded Yuffie as she handed Vincent the swipe key.

"Thank you, but I have a boat at the seaport…I will stay there. Let's just say I understand why Cloud doesn't want to hear Barret snore…"

"Yeah cause it's horrible!" interrupted Cid.

"…Good night ladies." Vincent then kissed all three ladies on the cheek before departing.

"Good night ladies" mocked Cloud in a feminine voice as Vincent walked away.

"Ok, I have an extra room in my house. Tifa let me borrow the keys to your car, Yuffie can come with me and Cloud and you take the room."

"Whaaaa?" said Cloud blindly. Then he thought it was not such a bad idea, it's been too long since he was alone with her… "I mean, if thassh ok with Yuffie or with Teef…no problem here, I actually like the idea" Cloud said as he winked at Tifa and pointed his two index fingers at her. He seemed like a wanna be mack-daddy as he gestured.

"Don't get any ideas Strife" said Tifa. She gave Shera her valet stub and said good night to Yuffie, Shera and a half sleep Cid in their shoulders. Tifa went towards Cloud and grabbed his arm to pull him up. Even though he reeked of alcohol he still smelled musky and manly as he always does.

"Maybe I should do…to you…whaaa Cid just did to Shera…you don't know how much I've been wanting to kis---"

"Cloud…shut up and walk. I'm not going to carry you"

"Toooouuucchhy!"

Cloud was stumbling all the way through the lobby. Tifa pressed the button for the elevator and waited. Cloud was leaning on her and his hands went to her waist. Tifa was acting annoyed but was enjoying seeing Cloud drunk. "You know Teef…thiss dresh…" He said as he moved back and literally smothered all of her body with a single glaze… "looks sooooo good on you"

"Thanks Cloud. Oh no, your shirt! Where did you leave it?"

"Yourr whaaaa?"

Tifa sighed, grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her shoulders again. They finally got up to their room and she literally had to drag him to his bed. There were two beds and she was glad for it, temptation would have been too near. She took off his shoes, black tank and his belt, more than that…she would not dare touch. Tifa hoped that he would sleep comfortably with his slacks.

"Thank you Tifa" Tifa got startled at his voice, she though he was asleep by now.

He surprised her by raising himself up from the bed and pulled her to him bringing her on top of him. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her softly on her lips. Tifa was too surprised, thank God Cloud didn't continue kissing her but gently brushed her hair back and placed her head on his chest as he quickly fell into an oblivious sleep. Tifa wanted to stay there. As she lay on top of him contemplating her situation, it was too comfortable...she sighed to her misery of not always feeling like she did at the moment.Tifa also noticed that Cloud now wore a thin coat of sweat making his naked upper body glisten in the moon light, she slowly removed herself from him and decided the air-conditioner would stay on for the night. This also gave her an opportunity to take off her sandals and climb into her own bed. Tifa laid gazing at Cloud, thinking about the night and how glad she was she had attended. She stayed looking at Cloud until her eyes gave up and drifted shut, she was still glancing at him in her dreams…

End Chapter

**  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own squat.**

A/N: Finally done with this semester and got back to my writing. Alright fine! I was done a week ago O.K! But guys, I had writer's block. Sorry I took eons to update, that's why I made this chapter long (at least to me it was). I also wanted more reviews because when I read them it's encouraging…please review! For the love of Cloud, REVIEW!

**Special Thanks to:** Yunie Tidus, AncientDirgeDragon, Phantasy-Hope & Raven Cactuar for always reviewing, you keep this story alive. You guys rock!


	7. Midnight Dreams

**A/N:** Believe it or not, this chapter was a real BLEEP for me to write. I'm sorry it took forever to update and here is my excuse: Senior in college. When you get there or if you're already there…then you fully know what I'm talking about. -Sigh- But whatever, here it is…enjoy it. **Special Thanks to:** AncientDirgeDragon—for all your help and suggestions, may one day I'll be as good as you. -1

* * *

"Hey you two! There ain't no time for that!_"- -Barret Wallace, FFVII_

**Chapter VII: Midnight Dreams**

Cloud woke to the clattering of his own teeth, freezing and with a loud groan. The handsome blond was having trouble opening his eyes as he realized the buzz of all the alcohol had not fully diminished from his system. After a few squinting blinks he slowly opened his eyes while sitting up and trying to remember how he ended up in the beautiful decorated room. With another groan, he stood up, lowered the air conditioner and made his way towards the bathroom. Passing by, he noticed another bed next to the one he was laying in… a body cuddled under covers lay in it and thought instantly it was one of the guys.

He stumbled into the dark bathroom, clearly still very tipsy, closing the door quietly to not disturb whoever was sleeping.

'_Probably Vincent or Barret.' _ He concluded.

As he switched the lights on, Cloud's eyes began tearing and his head thudded in retaliation of a headache.

"Dammit!" He said in annoyance turning the light switch off. He decided to take care of his fluidly business in the dark. Standing and relieving himself, he closed his eyes to get as sleep as possible.

'_Fuck! I will never drink like that again.'_ He thought.

Clouds eyes fluttered open in alarm as the memories started sinking in, _'Tifa, dancing…Vincent!_' In too much of a hurry he zipped up his pants causing him to stumble to the floor, luckily his reflexes were more awake than he was and he broke the fall with his arms to what might have been a nasty concussion. He quickly stood up and stayed still waiting to hear any ruffles or sounds in the outside bedroom.

'_Naaa…why would she be sharing a room with me?_' Washing his hands he laughed at his stupid notion which he slyly wanted to be real. _'Wait…that body! Too small to be anyone of the guys!' _

He opened the door slowly and stuck his head out like a kid trying to sneak in a kitchen for cookies. He tip toed towards the figure while looking side ways to be absolutely sure he and whoever was sleeping were the only ones in the room. He saw dark-chocolate hair spread over a pillow and knew instantly whose hair it was. Cloud also knew as he got closer, that it smelled too good for it to be Barret or Vincent.

'_Dreaming, I'm dreaming.'_

Cloud stayed looking at the hair for what seemed hours. It was to get courage and move the covers lower to conclude his notion and see the features. Shaking, his hand tugged at her sheet and there she was, looking relaxed and happy while sleeping…Tifa. Cloud exhaled as he continued to look at her, he wanted to pull the cover completely off her to take in her magnificent body.

'_Just a little lower - -'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Tifa slowly shifted from her side to her back. Cloud started breathing only when he was sure she was still sleeping, he decided to not push his luck and leave the covers as they were.

Tifa sleepily opened half way her lids and looked at him causing Cloud to freeze on the spot. Tifa smiled as she closed her eyes again. She looked so content smiling and sleeping that Cloud had to put his knuckles in his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. He wanted to be next her. _'What? You think I won't do it?'_ He thought while looking at her as if he was actually asking to her.

Cloud didn't know what came over him, and most likely was going to regret it…he climbed into Tifa's bed and whether she liked it or not, he was going to sleep with her in his arms. _'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up'_ was his thinking as he positioned himself next to her. He had to be cautious, he didn't want one of Tifa's legendary punches, and his head would not be able to take it.

"You're so warm…so soft." Cloud was aware he said it out loud when Tifa shifted and wrapped her arms around him.

'_Oh God…what did I do? How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?' _

Cloud decided he was not going to sleep, not that he had much of a choice feeling Tifa's body pressed so closely to his. He wasn't going to look at her; if he looked at her…he would be tempted to use his hands on her. "You smell so good Tifa…" Cloud said while caressing her bare shoulders.

'_Shit! Shut the hell up!'_

It was no use, either he goes back to his bed or wakes up Tifa to what might be an awkward situation for both of them.

'_I'm such a coward…but I don't care, I'm already on thin ice, mind as well break it.'_

Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and fiercely brought his lips to hers. With his eyes opened, waiting for Tifa to finally open her eyes and slap the crap out of him, he waited for her reaction. He didn't care, this was worth it, and what's a couple of slaps anyway? Cloud was shocked when Tifa didn't open her eyes, instead, she kissed him back inviting his lips to hers and smoothing her soft hands to the back of his head.

Tifa was having one of her dreams again…she welcomed Cloud's kisses as she always does. This dream was the most intense one she's ever had. Tifa felt her body go up in flames as Cloud's hands roamed over her body with authority. She didn't care; because she knew that in actuality she really did belong to him; she felt Cloud mount on top of her, lightly crushing her to the soft bed underneath her.

'_Oh my God, this feels so real.' _Tifa heard Clouds breath quicken as his kiss intensified. He was kissing like he had never kissed her before and she was answering his intensity with equal aptitude. She smoothed her hands on his back and as she felt him lightly bite her lower lip, she plunged her nails on his back in acceptance. _'I've missed you.'_

Tifa felt her dress being lifted above her head. She was not going to be outdone and subsequently moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned his slacks. Cloud quickly grasped both her hands and pinned them down to her sides as he towered lower to kiss her neck. Cloud was being incredibly demanding, he was doing what he wanted which she found inequitable, but was not about to protest.

Her heart was throbbing for him. It was not simply the physical demand of her body heating at his touch, the rightness of the way she fit against him crawled inside her skin. She lifted her head, her gaze drowsy, sexy, satiated, almost as if all of what was happening was real. He was kissing her on her collar bones now, and lowered his head down to the middle of her chest where his kisses continued.

She saw flashes of lightning spread across the room as she moaned his name the moment he took her breast to his mouth. '_Lightning? _Thought Tifa as she opened her eyes slowly. She was feeling on the best sensations she's experienced right on her right –

Tifa shrieked out loud in alarm but a thunder drowned her voice, as a result…Cloud didn't hear her. Tifa pulled Cloud towards her, taking him by surprise away from his task and gave her a look of bemusement. Tifa couldn't believe it! She touched his face and moved her hands from his face to the sides of his shoulders. She gasped again as she just looked at him. _'This…is…not…happening!'_

Cloud moved his face towards her face to kiss her and she pushed him off her in shock. More thunder and lightning spread inside the room making her jump. She was on her feet before she knew what was going on. Her eyes were wide with shock and a little residual lust. She couldn't believe what was happening. Night and day she craved his body but not like this. Tifa was looking at Cloud as if he weren't real.

Cloud was still on the bed, now standing on his knees with hands apart as if asking 'what's the problem?' He bit his lips as his eyes stared at Tifa's naked body before him. He knew he was making her uncomfortable, _even more than she was already_, but he couldn't help himself. Tifa pulled her sheet and covered herself as she asked in anger…

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What were _we_ doing- you mean?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face. The thunder froze her next comment as she still looked at him with surprise, which was quickly turning to anger.

"I wasn't doing anything! I though I-"

Tifa paused as her predicament unfolded in her mind. She was used to those kinds of dreams with him and now that it actually did happen _–almost-_ she had the nerve to back down. She needed courage, why not tell him? It was the truth.

"-I thought I was dreaming. That's why I responded the way I did."

Cloud heard the words as his heart crashed inside. She noticed that his confidence had botched as his shoulders lightly dropped. It was like he was looking at her forever, staring at her with an unreadable expression. She touched her lips to complain about pain but noted it was from his –_their_- ruthless kissing. Cloud's eyes finally showed some type of reaction because of her movement, he crossed his hands in front of his naked chest.

"I'm right here. You don't need to dream it."

"I don't mean to dream it!" She spat at him as she moved to snatch her dress that lay next to him. Cloud quickly grabbed the dress first causing her to suspend her movements.

"I want to know, why the hell you would react to me the way you did _in your dreams_—" he said cynically "—yet shun me in person." Cloud alleged more angrily than he intended. Tifa approached to snatch her dress from his hands but he quickly put it over his head in agitation.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Only because--" Tifa once again paused in annoyance, she realized Cloud must still be intoxicated. Cloud would never have such an open conversation about these "_affairs_". She was secretly wishing Cloud was sober so she didn't have to discuss it either. "--Only because of what happened once--"

"Twice"

"--DOESN'T mean I will just automatically fall into it again!" She said, finally dropping her sheet and grabbing her dress from his reach. She was fuming and did not care if he gawked at her while she put on her dress.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Cloud said accusingly as he got off the bed with one swift motion now facing her.

"Why the hell didn't you call ME?" She asked with her hands on her hips with equal demand as he.

Cloud was taken back by her question. Every time they talked or asked each other a question, the room would illuminate with light causing them to see their reactions. "What? Are you serious?" He asked befuddled.

_-Knock- knock-_

Cloud and Tifa both looked towards their door then back at each other. Cloud moved towards the door as he spotted Tifa shift her dress accordingly. He opened the door to a short bald man with a flash light.

"Hello sir- sorry to inconvenience you—" he said as he stuck his head inside the room to see Tifa. Cloud got annoyed and closed the door to block the man's view.

"And you are?"

"I'm the assistant night manager Mr.— "

"Strife"

"Strife--" The man's face brighten as he recognized who Cloud was, but his brightness quickly evaporated as he noticed Cloud's annoyed look. "Eer- of course Mr. Strife, the storm has caused a few lighting problems …we just thought the lights or something were malfunctioning. Did you and your girlfriend need assistance?" The door slammed loudly in the man's face. "I'll take that as a no." said the short bald man as he walked away.

Cloud took a long breath and loudly let it out as he turned to Tifa. She had her arms crossed on her chest suppressing a laugh because of the way Cloud treated the man. Cloud's annoyed look softened, he chuckled too as he faced her. He traced her lips with his thumb as his smile widened. She didn't pull away but that didn't mean she still wasn't mad at him. He hugged her and to his surprise and delight she returned the favor.

For a while they just stood there, happy to be in each others arms. Eventually, Tifa took the initiative and leaned in to kiss him. His tight grip on her arms faltered as a sharp spasm assaulted his stomach.

"Motherrr-Fu--!" he said as he made a mad dash for the bathroom. In a matter of seconds he was on his knees depositing all the contents he consumed at Cid's lavish party into the toilet. He was gasping as he shifted straight on his knees. He thought of how foolish he'd been for challenging Vincent to a drinking match as another spasm overtook his stomach and he threw up once again. He heard Tifa coming to the bathroom and quickly felt her comforting hands rubbing his back. Embarrassed, he raised his head to say thank you but he threw up again.

Cloud finally stopped and washed his face. Tifa took a near by towel and slowly dried his face with light taps. He mouthed thank you and they walked into the bedroom once again. Cloud's head was swirling in circles as he noticed Tifa put the air conditioner on low. Tifa went around him to climb into her bed. Cloud's partly intoxicated mind spun wildly with confusion. He didn't want to sleep alone, but could barely construct the words to tell her. Desperately, he grabbed her wrist.

"Just – " Cloud said while Tifa looked at him with confusion. "—lay down with me…please—I swear, just laying down…nothing more."

Tifa looked at him and noticed his face was full of plea. _'Cloud, don't you know you don't need to plea to me?…all you need to do is ask.'_ Were her thoughts as she slowly nodded yes to him. Cloud climbed to the bed next to her where he wrapped his arms around her. He tried to stay up and keep looking at her, especially in the situation he found himself in. Tifa alone in his arms, maybe this was a dream after all. Too bad his stomach rumbled at that moment and reminded him it wasn't. The couple fell asleep, drifting contentedly in their thoughts as thunder and lighting struck the skies of Costa Del Sol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Nope, still not mine. 

**A/N:** I also want to take this opportunity and let you guys know about my new story: **'Tomorrow Is Not Promised.'** It's my new muse and hopefully you guys will show me the same support as you have with this one. Thank you for being wonderful. Peace. Read & Review.

xX-Hipathya-Xx


	8. Luau!

**A/N: **H-hi! I guess there is no easy way of sneaking in here quietly huh? I'm so so so so sorry for very long wait. -_Bows to you all-_ Please give me another chance and continue reading this story that you guys so faithfully have given your beautiful attention to. _Arigato, Gracias, Thank you._

**Recap of Chapter 7:** The guys of AVALANCHE get drunk, Cloud and Tifa share a room and Cloud (still _kinda_ intoxicated) wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to seduce Tifa. Tifa gives in, but only because she thought she was having one of her "frequent" dreams of him. Too bad all that alcohol didn't let Cloud finish what he started…

**Reviews Recap:** Cloud was acting OC because he was DRUNK, so I took advantage of it and spiced things up with him and Tifa. No, the story is still not finished and there will more chapters to come. Please read & review, but most of all: Enjoy! Plus tell me what you think.

* * *

"This is SOME underwear... I'm supposed to wear this? Well, if it's to save Tifa... I guess there's no way around." _- _Cloud Strife, FFVII 

**Chapter VIII: Luau!**

Tifa woke up regenerated. The past night's events were replaying themselves over and over in her mind. She shifted to her side without disturbing the arm that rested on her waist. She wanted to laugh out loud with but his relaxed expression did not let her take the chance of disturbing him. It reminded her of That time where she was in the same situation... How their relationship ended was still beyond her, but she was here now. Cloud had made it clear that he wanted her, and she would welcome him if he actually did pursue it. But will he be able to keep pursuing it when he's fully sober? That's where things always went down the hill.

As Tifa slowly got up from bed she noticed the clock. _'12:47pm…oh no! What will people think?_' Cloud and her would have enough time to talk things over she determined. She went to the bathroom to take care of womanly matters and then left the room while giving Clouds limp body a last glimpse.

_An hour and thirty six minutes later…_

Cloud's world exploded in a show of bright lights and searing pain. He stood up quickly and hastily regretted it. Looking at the bed next to the one he laid on and noticing that it was unoccupied reminded him of the fool he was last night. '_Shit!_' He walked over to the bathroom to see if Tifa was still in the room but found no one.

His expression in the mirror looked back at him with blood shot eyes. Never in his entire life had he seen himself as he was. After he confirmed she wasn't there with him he took his belt and adjusted it on his waist. He had to go and make different reservations if wanted to stay and enjoy the festivities…_'A luau? I've never been to one of those.'_

He cringed as a vampire would react the second the sun hit his eyes. He had a splitting headache and was having trouble thinking of what and where to do next. He saw Cid talking with a short fat man who looked familiar to him. As he approached them the short fat man's eyes lit with pleasure and excitement.

"Mr. Strife! I hope you and your girlfriend slept well last night with the thunderstorm and all" Said the man with a perverted-like face which made Cloud grimace in discomfort.

"Girlfriend?" asked Cid as he turned to Cloud. "Let me find out you hooked up with someone at the party Spike."

"No, it was his long time girl Lockheart" said the man as he elbowed Cid in the shoulders as if they were both part of some clandestine organization devoted to spreading all of Cloud Strife's dirty laundry. Cid saw a killer look quickly spreading on Cloud's face as his attention diverted to the man he was so casually speaking to. He quickly shoved the short man's elbow away in an attempt to put space between himself and the "dead man walking". _'Cloud looks like shit and pissed…I'm not about to get on his bad side.'_

"Watch your mouth you piece of shit!" said Cid to the man who returned a confused look at the foulmouthed pilot. He looked from Cloud to Cid in disgust and gave Cid a pair of keys as he walked away from both men.

Cloud clasped his hands on his head and leaned against an elegant wood ledge that stood near the reception area in the resort. Cid noticed distress in Cloud's eyes but found himself too uncomfortable approaching the younger man in that 'what's-the-matter-buddy' sort of way. _'Chicks are the ones who do that kind of crap. Shit. But Cloud is such a damn loner who else would actually talk to him?'_ He is older than the kid anyway. He invited him here too, so might as well deal with the baggage the boy brings. _'Fuck. I fucking hate this.'_

"Hey Cloud, what's the matter?" that wasn't so bad to say Cid thought.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" was the young man's infuriating reply.

_'Great! Now I have to pretend I'm attentive to detail. Fuck this. I ain't doin' it…wait, God dammit!'_ Thought Cid as Cloud looked at him with concern. Now it looked like he was the one with problems.

"Listen jerk, you look like shit and anybody would notice that your head is spinning right now. I was just asking what's up." There, he did his friendly duties, if Cloud was still messed up after that, he fucking tried. Cid however, was intrigued by what happened with Tifa and him. _'Did these kids finally hook up? Or are they still going to be stupid and avoid each other?'_

"So you slept with Tifa?" _'Shit! That was kinda blunt, even for me… I need a fucking drink.' _Cloud immediately straightened his body in agitation. He looked around as if to see if anyone heard. Tifa was a much respected executive and a peace ambassador for Midgar; he cared about her reputation especially since she was on the news from time to time.

"No. I didn't and don't talk about it like it's nothing. Tifa isn't like that."

"I know, I'm sorry…it just slipped" said Cid uncomfortably. Cloud and Tifa were very weird people to him. He wasn't about to get into their mess because he had his own mess to deal with. Shera's parents hate him and he doesn't know how to win their 'blessings' like Ruby calls it. He didn't really care about their damn blessings because he had Shera already, but Shera cares. _'Damn woman._'

"Well—er, listen. I'm gonna go and meet up with Barrett. There are a whole bunch of stores around. Do you need any money?" said the pilot. '_I give up. I'm outta here before he actually starts opening up.…'_

"What? Money? No!" said Cloud in a bit of disgust.

"Just asking. I thought you probably hadn't changed because you were broke." Cid said while looking at Cloud's wrinkled attire. "And you'd of showered too Cloud. Damn, I still smell alcohol on you." Cid said as he backed away from Cloud.

Cloud laughed as he pulled his wife beater to his nose and agreed with Cid.

"Listen, we are meeting up at four or around sunset, for the _luau_ or whatever you call it. You better go and make proper reservations since the resort is getting packed. Word got out that AVALANCHE is here. Go figure."

"So what do I bring to this thing? I don't know how these things wor—"

"Why the fuck are you asking me for? Fuck if I know!" said Cid as he started leaving. "Just come… and bring booze. That's all I really care about. Later…"

Cid will forever keep amazing Cloud. He curses far too much and it seems to be getting worse. Maybe married life will change that for him thought the dashing blond.

* * *

"Sooooo, come on! Spill it!" Yuffie Kasaragi said, as she looked at the older woman shuffling through racks of clothes deliberately ignoring her questions. Yuffie was getting annoyed, not only because Tifa had just spent the night with Cloud and wasn't sharing the details, but because she couldn't find a matching skirt to go with her yellow bikini. 

"Tifa! Stop ignoring me! I saw the smirk on your face this afternoon! What happened? Did Cloud behave?" She added with a devious smile and husky tone. She heard Tifa exhale and knew that just a bit more nagging would win out the entire dirty scoop.

"Yuffie! Nothing. Happened!"

"Yeah right! Come on! Stop being so mean! You know you wanna tell me..."

Tifa laughed out loud at her friend's comments. Yuffie really is one of a kind. Nothing really happen though. She didn't want to start babbling about something that would probably never happen again anyway. However, Yuffie was being persistent and Tifa didn't know how much longer she could hold up.

"You mean to tell me – that nothing! Noooothing at all? Not one stare, not one kiss went on between you two? If you tell me that, then I'll leave you alone" said the young ninja as she stopped Tifa's shuffling hands while turning the older woman to face her. "But you better not tell me that! C'mon..." she whispered. Tifa was beginning to think that Yuffie might actually burst with anticipation. It was the cute girlish pout that finally defeated her.

"Fine! God! Yes, we did share – a kiss, that's it!"

Yuffie's face turned to sly smile at her friend's revelation. She gave Tifa the 'go on' face as Tifa started smiling at her childish behavior. She was having fun. Yuffie was definitely lightening her mood, and she was glad Yuffie's attitude and composure was so energetic, foolish, yet very mature in a weird sense.

"It was so intense. He had never ever kissed me like that before Yuffie!" said Tifa as she tightly hugged some garments she was holding. "I thought I was dreaming at first, honestly! But I wasn't, he just kissed me in the middle of the night and it was great! But I got nervous because I was responding to him in a not-so-lady-ish way you know…so I had to stop myself and him before –" Tifa noticed the look of anticipation on Yuffie's face which quickly descended into the 'and? And?' face. She looked away blushing, but Yuffie turned her towards her again…

"Ohh no you don't! You can't just stop there. You can't just store and not let me use materia! Finish!"

"Well – nothing happened after that really. Cloud started throwing up, it looked painful actually, and then we went to sleep."

Yuffie knew that she wasn't going to get anymore out of her reluctant friend, but what she had managed to ferret out was juicy enough. She looked at Tifa smiling with glee. Cloud and Tifa, they are so interesting but so annoying at the same time. Why can't they just admit they want each other? Why if she were dealing with a hot guy like Cloud, who clearly wanted her…puhh, she would have had three to four babies with him already.

"How was it in Shera's house?" asked Tifa, deliberately changing the subject. Yuffie decided to let it go. Besides, she knew that much more entertaining drama between Cloud and Tifa would develop in the weeks to come. '_Tifa_ _thinks she's so smart; I'm always a few steps ahead of her'_ thought the sly ninja.

"Hello! Yuffie, why are you zoned out like that?" said Tifa as she waved her hand in front of Yuffie's lightly glazed eyes. The young ninja was wearing her old material stealing face.

"Err, her house is lovely. She has a huge backyard where Cid and her work on developing new ship models…it's quite a sight."

"That's very nice…do Shera's parents live there too?"

"Nope…it's just Shera, but I did see a lot of stuff that are definitely Cid's. So I doubt it. Shera's parents…are – nice right, Teef?"

Tifa remembered what she had encountered the previous night. Shera was happily living with the man of her dreams, but thanks to his past actions Shera's parents were less than thrilled. With the two engaged, things would go from bad to worse… if they couldn't stand the idea of their daughter living with Cid they would hate the idea of him marrying her. _'Who could blame them?'_ thought the beautiful brunette. Cid wasn't the nicest person to have a first encounter with. Shera and Cid will have to deal with this and be strong. And if Tifa has anything to say about it, Cid has a lot of convincing to do.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Yuffie, placing a short dark blue skirt on her hips.

Tifa moved back to get a better view and with a skeptical raise of an eyebrow she answered "Don't you think it's a bit…short?"

Yuffie was appalled by Tifa's response. '_Oh no she did not just say that_.' "E-excuse me? Ms. little extra extra black mini skirt! Don't think I forgot about your old bar hostess outfit!" exclaimed Yuffie while scowling and jabbing Tifa with her index finger. The older woman just hugged the young ninja and laughed while she led her towards the register.

"You're right Yuffs. Here, I'll get it for you."

* * *

_Too bad I'm getting married soon_ Cid thought while looking at the women in their _luau_ attire. They looked great! He was watching three broads doing some type of side-to-side hip movements. He also noticed that the three broads were all eying a man and were obviously dancing more provocative than necessary to get the man's attention. The man had always given Cid the creeps. He would never openly say it, but Vincent was just daunting. Cid was getting a different vibe from him though. His cold stares were different. It no longer held that hostile challenge towards life… it was almost inviting in an intimidating sort of way. Cid didn't even feel the urge to insult the vampire or poke fun at him and it wasn't because of fear. Cid was sure that Vincent always carried a nice little _penalty_ with him, so he never messed too seriously with him anyway. Vincent was a new man though. 

"Hot damn. I like this luau thing already" said Barrett as his attention followed to where Cid was looking. Cid laughed as his friend literally started drooling. "Is that…" Barrett said squinting his eyes though they quickly opened wide as he recognized who the lovely ladies were putting on a show for. "…Vincent?" He asked himself in disbelief. He then looked at Cid who merely shrugged.

"Wanna join him?"

"Are you kidding? Shera is about to come, do you know what she'll say?"

"Come on man! You're not gonna be doin' anything wrong. Besides, you're gettin' married soon, might as well take advantage of some free eye candy." said Barrett clasping his hands together and walking towards Vincent and his private show, which was about to not be so private for much longer.

It was true. It wasn't like he was going to "do anything" it was just some minor staring. The foul mouthed pilot followed Barrett towards Vincent and took a seat as he uncomfortably shook Vincent's hands hello. He almost shuddered in terror when Vincent actually greeted him with a brief grin…not a big one, but an honest actual grin. '_Who is this person?'_ asked Cid as he diverted his attention to the women dancing before him.

The guys were enjoying their view… a lot, even Cid to his own surprise until he noticed Shera, Yuffie and Tifa enter the out-door saloon with their own "luau attire." Shera was wearing a lilac bikini top with one of them '_hula_' skirts the women dancing in front of him were wearing. She looked good and toned with a display of perfect abs. He wouldn't have gotten irritated if every man they passed didn't gawk at them like babies eager for milk. Tifa and Yuffie were wearing somewhat the same attire but he wasn't really concern about them. How Shera was dressed was making him…uneasy, _and it wasn't only jealousy_.

Cid was about to walk up to the women when a group of four men stepped up to the women and started a conversation. The three women, of course, joined in the conversation in a nice humble way. Cid sat back down sulking mad and tried to concentrate again on the women in front of him but was having no luck in taking his mind away from Shera.

As the conversation and festivities continued the hula dancers started to pull women from the stands and tables to join them. A lot of the women refused to actually perform because of bashfulness. Two of these women of course, were Shera and Tifa. Yuffie had no problem getting on the dance platform to learn how to hula dance, she quickly turned into a pro and was dancing just like the professionals. She urged Tifa and Shera to join her with her unique forms of persuasion. When the two women finally agreed a great applause along with flirting whistles came from the guests. The attention was mainly on Yuffie instructing Tifa and Shera on how to sway their hips.

Cid liked how Shera was dancing; he will have to tell her to dance for him in a more private setting. Tifa and Shera caught on and were now swaying with more gusto and with the same confidence as Yuffie. He noticed that Elmyra had joined in with Marlene and Barrett quickly forgot about the hula dancers and began tentatively dancing toward his daughter Marlene. Vincent was gaping at all the women with no shame what-so-ever. _'That dog. I knew he was a pervert on the side.'_ thought the perverted pilot himself.

He noticed Cloud looking around as if he was lost or looking for someone. Cid raised his hand in the air to try and catch his attention but someone else had caught Cloud's attention instead…Tifa. Cloud had stopped dead on his tracks as he noticed Tifa gracefully raise her arms and sway them in the air followed by her hips as she happily hula danced. Cid wanted to crack up right then and there and couldn't help but shove Vincent with his elbow and pointed at Cloud. Vincent merely grinned at the mesmerized Cloud, _'I hear you buddy.'_ thought Vincent as he shifted his attention towards Tifa himself. He felt a twinge of jealousy but he quickly banished it with reasons on why he shouldn't feel as he did. _'Cloud is a lucky man, he just hasn't realized yet.'_

He didn't mean to gawk at her. He just couldn't help himself. Tifa was unaware of him staring at her and he was glad. He probably looked like an idiot at the moment. Cloud rarely saw Tifa as vibrant and sexy as she was; he liked seeing her like that. His vision shifted and he realize he wasn't the only man looking like an idiot…even some of the women were looking at Tifa with amazement. She was even sexier because she was oblivious to their stares and was simply enjoying herself with her friends.

After Cloud practically made himself look away from Tifa, he noticed Cid and Vincent whispering to each other while looking straight at him. He decided to not pay them any mind or bring up quarrels since he knew what they were talking about.

"Your smell is more tolerable Spike" said Cid as Cloud sat next to him. Cloud looked at Vincent and just gave him a quick nod which the dark haired man returned. Cloud didn't know why he treated Vincent as he did, well…he might have an idea why, but it still wasn't a justifiable reason. He was starting to feel guilty even…maybe later they could have a talk. Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by the _'awwws'_ of complaints from everyone as Yuffie, Shera and Tifa stepped down from the dance platform. They waved to everyone in thanks as they got a little applause. The dancers started to pick other women to join them but a lot of the attention still remained on the three beauties walking off.

Clouds straightened up and swallowed as he saw the women walking towards them. He still felt like an idiot from what his two friends… mainly Cid noted earlier about him drooling over Tifa. Now he was feeling tension creeping up his shoulder and neck when he saw Tifa laughing with Shera and Yuffie as they kept approaching them.

Yuffie, bless her heart and energetic self thought Cloud, made the awkward situation more bearable by saying hello with a kiss on the cheek on a nice warm hug. Of course, if Yuffie greeted like that, Shera and Tifa surely followed with the same greeting. As Shera kissed him hello, he saw Tifa warmly hug Vincent and was now about to face...

He smiled from ear to ear which was something huge coming from him. Their embrace wasn't the awkward fiasco he'd expected at all. He found it quite natural actually. There was her scent again; mesmerizing him like always... it brought back Nibelheim memories when he would listen to her hum soft tunes while they would stare up at the stars for hours until one of their parents called them to bed. She still smelled the same as back then…

Its funny how many thoughts can run through ones mind in a matter of seconds. Tifa was now sitting next to him engaging in conversation with Yuffie about how they should take dancing lessons.

"You guys don't need dancing lessons…" said Vincent to the women. "You guys were perfect"

'_Why can't I say something cool like that out of no where?'_ Thought Cloud as he watched the three women laugh at Vincent's comment and on top of that saw Tifa playfully punch Vincent on his arm and calling him a shameless 'flatterer'.

"He's not kidding… you were great Tifa." said Cloud a bit too seriously while looking at her. She looked back at him with a sincere smile and nods holding his gaze. Everybody got quiet and still as they watched the eyes interaction between them.

Cloud and Tifa felt their stares and looked back at them with questioning looks…the group quickly shifted gazes to other places and Cid helped even more by coughing and remarking on the hot weather. He also decided that this was a perfect opportunity to get his hands on Shera. He pulled her to him and sat her down on his lap, this made poor Shera's face flame red.

"Cid…" she said rubbing her hands together and looking down. She tried to quickly get up from his lap but Cid smiled and held her in place. _'These son-of-a-bitches looking at her better get their acts right'_ he thought giving some nasty stares to some of the men who were in deed checking out Shera.

Tifa looked at the blushing woman in front of her, she was blushing so much she thought Shera was about to pass out on the spot. Shera nervously snuck a look of embarrassment at Tifa but Tifa returned a sturdy look of courage with a quick nod. '_That's your man, do what comes naturally.' _Tifa smiled as Shera bravely put her arm around Cid.

Cid, not used to his girlfriend publicly showing displays of affection was taken aback. The tables were turned and he was the one sort of uncomfortable as he was the one being teased. This gave Shera all the encouragement she needed. After a while she was feeling very care free and daring, which she demonstrated by taking Cid's drink and gulping it down as if she were Cid herself.

"Whoa little lady… you can't drink this" said Cid as he took his cup away from his girlfriend while looking at Cloud and Vincent shaking his head in a comical look of disbelief.

"Why? You think you're the only one that can drink? Only because you're a 'man'?" said a very offended Tifa. Shera had an amused expression on her face looking at Cid dumbstruck and speechless. Everyone else around them looked from Cid to Tifa.

"W-what? I didn't say-"

"Bartender! Bring three Crazy Chocobo's!" called Tifa. Of course she was aware that one drink alone contained a very high level of alcohol. She got an arched 'do you know what you're doing' rise of brow from Cloud. She smiled as she put her arms around Yuffie and Shera and winked back at him. _'She's up to no good.'_ Thought Cloud as he sat back to enjoy what was to come next.

"You guys, especially you Mr. Big shot Cid, think you're the only ones who can handle a couple of drinks. Tonight… it's our turn to act like a fool." Tifa said and she tugged Yuffie and Shera to her. Their shots had arrived and she gave one to each woman.

'Yuffie, you're 19 already and I know you can handle this…don't get used to it though, this is only for tonight!" warned Tifa as Yuffie gave her an evil grin.

The men watched as the women, except Tifa, cringed after they took their fiery shot. Cid of course laughed in their faces and stated how the drinking should be left to the men.

* * *

He didn't get it. Cid just didn't understand how Yuffie, Tifa, and Shera already had 4 of those Crazy Chocobo drinks and were just a tad tipsy. He internally admitted that they are strong drinks and about four of them exactly would knock him out. But the women had taken the same amount and nothing…'_they are laughing and chatting away very sober-ish_.' What's worse, they ordered those girly fruity drinks as well. They didn't contain much alcohol but mixed with the Crazy Chocobo drinks was more than enough for them to be knocked on their asses. They were dancing and walking around fine. Cid was astonished. He looked at Vincent, Cloud and Barrett for help but they were as puzzled as he. 

"Thanks Tifa, if it wouldn't have been for your secret remedy, I would have been a goner by now." admitted Yuffie quietly.

"Yeah but it will hit us in a few hours so lets take it easy." said Tifa as she noticed Shera dancing a bit tipsy towards Cid. She felt guilty for dragging the poor woman into her feminist mess. She has proven her point by now, even if it was cheating a little bit.

"Also, that's enough for Shera…"

Yuffie and Tifa approached the group and both nearly had a heart attack at what Shera said aloud to Cid.

"Why don't we get married THIS week?"

**END CHAPTER

* * *

**

** A/N: **There you have it. I tried to make it longer but I decided that was a good ending for this one. Next chapter, ladies and gentle men, the biggest challenge of my writing life. The much awaited...**lemon**. I know, I know, I've been putting it off since like FOREVER, but it is written and all it needs is some editing. My BETA tester deserted me so I'm so sorry if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter. Chapter 9 will be posted later on today or by tomorrow, I promise. If you're reading this: I love you.


	9. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this in my last chapters…As you know the characters and property taken from FFVII all belong to Square Enix. I'm broke. Don't sue. You will waste time & money trying to do so, and if you STILL sue and get nothin'… I'll laugh at you.

**A/N:**_-blush-blush-blush_. Told ya I was gonna update soon. Anyway, this was the reason for my very long delay The Lemon._ -blush-blush-blush-_ I'm still not satisfied with it, but it can't be helped…I really need to emphasize what happened between CloTi ASAP. –_sigh_- Hope you guys like it more than I do. Aheam, the flash back continues where the LAST flashback of this story left off. -wink-

**OOC: ** Out-of-Character.

Oh yeah, they are still in the Luau so please don't think it's a different night. In addition, to answer a review about Red XIII…he uh, uhm had some emergency meeting in Cosmo Canyon…so he uhm, had to bounce. Toodles!

* * *

"Hmm... Being with you all is not so bad." –_Vincent Valentine, FFVII_

**Chapter IX: Girl Talk**

Unluckily for Cid, who was gulping down beer when Shera said her piece, spit out his drink and started coughing as his face stared turning different shades of pink and blue.

"You really ARE drunk!"

"No I'm not. I'm serious Cid. All our friends are here for about two more weeks! We're in this beautiful resort…why the hell don't we?"

Cid was looking in every possible place for any type of help. Vincent just zipped his drink to prevent himself from laughing at the perplexed Cid about to go crazy. Barrett and Cloud were telling each other with their eyes to not crack up.

"But - there are strict preparations for these things--- the resort can't just take up a whole weddi —"

"You forget we have Tifa!" Shera said pointing at the dumb stricken brunette. "I bet that she can convince _Fantasia Final_ to let us have our wedding! She has connections with her organization."

Cid glanced at Tifa who embarrassedly looked away from him. Somehow Shera's behavior dramatically changed when she met up with the woman. Cid wondered what the hell Tifa said to Shera to cause all these sudden changes in their plans.

He wasn't mad or anything. He's been ready to marry Shera, but damn! The reality of facing it so soon without doing so many things he wanted…like what though? As he was frozen in the spot light, he couldn't think of any reason why not. He looked at his smiling girlfriend whose beautiful violet eyes were looking at him as he realized what she already knew. Nothing was stopping them.

"I mean – " Cid tried to say.

"If they can't handle everything in a week we'll do it ourselves…I'll be glad to help." said Vincent much to everyone's surprise.

Cid had had it with surprises. "No seriously, who the hell are you?" He said almost screaming to Vincent. He didn't know how much his brain could take at the moment and Vincent going all OC on him was not helping!

"T-that's right. Tifa and I were in this nice little store where I noticed a bridal section. I'm sure you'll find a nice wedding dress there." added Yuffie, joining Vincent in breaking the solid imaginary ice that had the group frozen.

"Well, you have the cutest little flower girl in the planet…" said Barrett with a sheepishly grin.

"I don't know much about weddings but I'll help in anything I can" added Cloud as he stood up and faced Cid.

Cid was expressionless. He looked at all his friends offering their help to something as crazy as fighting a lunatic who wanted to take over the planet with his "mother."

"How did I get myself involved with you morons?" asked Cid smiling.

* * *

The tension was loosened and everyone started talking about preparations and what they will be doing in order to help out. 

Tifa was still a bit stricken at Shera's decisions and hoped that she wasn't fully responsible for her decisions. She kept looking at Shera to make sure that it was she making these decisions and not the Crazy Chocobo's she literally inflicted upon her.

The atmosphere changed to a new level as night was falling upon Costa del Sol. It had turned into a peaceful and serene evening. No trace of the huge party and noise from the prior night, there was an intimate touch to the banquet as groups of people were scattered and quietly sat in different bon fires spread across the warm sand.

Three beautiful women had separated themselves from their male friends to have some girl talk on their own and converse about things that their male companions won't appreciate. The alcohol they had drunk earlier didn't do much to them thanks to a secret remedy the ex-bar hostess Tifa Lockhart had prepared for them. The conversation about wedding colors and dresses for bride maids faded as each woman daydreamed while looking into the beautiful flames in front of them.

"So where are you going to go for a honeymoon Shera?" asked Yuffie.

"Well…this is like a honey moon as it is. Vacationing with you guys…so I don't think I'll have one"

"Of course you will! This is with US…you guys need some alone time" said the excited teenager looking dreamily at Shera.

"I can't believe I'm getting married…"said Shera smiling and imagining how it will be.

Yuffie and Tifa stayed looking at her happily as she had her moment. These women are so lucky they have someone thought Yuffie. She didn't understand how some people find their soul mates and don't declare themselves right away. She wants to get married as soon a possible and live in Wutaii with her seven kids, ok maybe just five kids. She can't wait!

"Tifa, when are you getting married?" asked Yuffie.

Tifa knew exactly where the innocent looking ninja was headed. She decided to play it smart and answer vaguely, "When somebody asks me."

"Anybody? Or '_someone_'?" followed Shera, shocking both Yuffie and Tifa. Tifa was stunned that Shera would actually play the same games as Yuffie. She didn't know what to say so she simply shrugged as she laid back on the warm sand. She gazed up at the stars, there were billions of them, and she felt they were all smiling down at her waiting for the answers her friends wanted as well.

Tifa was disrupted of her thought when both Yuffie and Shera both laid down next to her and trapped her in between them in a sandwich position.

"Tifa…what happened between you and Cloud?" asked Shera.

"Yeah, I remember…we all left our separate ways but…Cloud and you stayed together…" added Yuffie.

"Nothing. We just…"

"Did you guys…you know…" said Yuffie. But it wasn't in the sly tones she usually insinuates things. It was serious and direct. Tifa kept looking up just as both her friends were doing and contemplated in answering, or not…

…_flashback…_

Cloud looked at her self-conscious face as she revealed wanting him naked as well. He was having doubts as to what will happen if they did what they were about to do and what it will mean. He definitely wanted to, but Tifa…he didn't know if she was ready. Talking about it now just seemed so…wrong. Every cell in his body was telling him to stop, but his own arms grasping his blue shirt over his head betrayed him.

Tifa was looking at him mesmerized and it was he who now was a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to taking his time, much less considering who he was with in these situations. He admitted he had no idea of what to do next and how he should pursue it.

Tifa jumped as he fell back on the bed and scratched the back of his head. He looked like he was thinking very hard which she didn't know how to take._ 'Is that a good thing or did I do something wrong?'_ Yes she's a virgin but she knows what goes on between a man and a woman. She stayed still and vulnerable looking while trying to cover her naked body as much as possible.

"Tifa…"

She didn't know why hearing him say her name or anything at all at that moment made her heart jump with awareness. She looked at him, but he did not return her look…he was very serious and still looking straight up.

"Tifa…I want you. I think you know what I mean. But I don't want to hurt you— "

She didn't know what to say. She was just looking at him with her face going up in flames. He then looked at her and blushed himself, he turned away ashamed as he continued…

"I-I mean…I know you've never done this before…and I-I don't know if I will – I don't know if it will be what you want it to be."

She couldn't believe it. She always knew she liked him, but at that instant she realized that she _loves_ the man before her. He was worrying about taking her virginity and hurting her.

"And, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…with…you…" he said ashamed as his voice trailed. But it was the honest truth and he needed to let her know that.

He said all he needed to say. He started to sweat a little as he realized he just spilled his guts out and she still remained quiet. The air was so thick he felt it chocking him as it locked the air in his throat with no intentions of letting him breathe again. He was going to go crazy if she didn't say anything or just react or just…_'something dammit!' _

Maybe she had gone crazy, he wasn't sure. But the Tifa that grabbed his face and turned it towards hers wasn't the Tifa from a few moments ago. She stayed like that for what seemed like a whole minute and Cloud was unable to utter a single word as he held his breath in anticipation…she leaned into him and kissed him as hard as her glare a few seconds ago.

If he was trying to control himself a few moments ago, all that control went down to hell. There was no turning back now. He proved it as he returned her kiss with equal intensity. He released her mouth as trailed her neck with soft hungry kisses, he wanted to go lower but his "Tifa awareness" interfered again with his actions causing him to pull back and look at her flushed face.

"I want you too Cloud"

That did it. He buried his face in her hair to hide his ear-to-ear smile. _"This is not real."_ He thought to himself as his hands roamed where they wanted, all over Tifa's body and on her most sensitive areas. He loved feeling her shiver under him as he found the places that made her react to him.

He gasped as Tifa unexpectedly kissed his neck with hunger but very warm and gentle. _"You're not the only one that can do that"_ Tifa thought as a shocked Cloud looked back at her. She didn't understand why he was shocked, why should he?

He made sure she was going to be absolutely ready for him. He was actually controlling himself not only because of her, but because he was enjoying her body and the liberty he now had to finally touch her like he wanted. His want for her went so far back, and now that he actually had her…his mind was all fogged up as all his hidden desires were being expressed and actually happening… _'Really happening..._'

Her heart started beating faster as Cloud mounted her and kissed her hard. She knew what was coming next and she was ready. However, imaginary butterflies were fluttering all over her body as she commanded herself to relax. Cloud stopped kissing her and locked eyes with her as he slowly opened her thighs with his. He grabbed her right hand and entwined it with his own while his left arm remained supporting him so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

It was painful at first and overall weird. Cloud stood very still inside her as he looked at her painful expression.

She saw so many emotions run through his eyes; they were mainly of doubt and apprehension which made her realized that even though this was not his first time, he was scared too. Tifa did her best to relax to him and smiled as she caressed his face as a gesture of reassurance.

He was trying so hard to take it slow with her. She was exactly as he thought she would be, perfect. He wanted to ask her if she wanted him to stop, but he really didn't want her to say 'yes' so he guilty didn't ask. He finally started moving inside her and his hunger quickly consumed him. She was so tight and slick and digging her nails on his back while quietly murmuring something he couldn't make out on his shoulder was driving him crazy.

Soaring was not the word. It was as if she had melted and was being molded into Cloud to fit him perfectly. He was kissing her neck as he plunged into her again and again with strong strokes that she felt in her soul. She was chocking with feelings as pleasure she never imagined existed started spreading over her as Cloud continued to slide inside her.

"Cloud…"

That's what she was murmuring, his name. He never felt more wanted, more reassured, more anything as he realized that's what she was actually saying. It turned into a moan which made his breath quicken with more excitement. If meteor were to be striking at the very moment he wouldn't care. He could honestly die happy as he kept hearing Tifa calling his name in pleasure. He was getting to his peak and kissed Tifa hard as he felt her reaching it too. He didn't want it to end but it was close to impossible. He wanted to tell her so many things just as they were. His climax wasn't letting him speak though. He felt Tifa coming and noticed she was about to moan or scream, but he had to have that.

She moaned out his name once more but this time it was captured by his own moaned as his swallowed her scream as his mouth mounted hers. They both exploded as imaginary diamonds cluttered their minds with prism lights that hit every cell in their bodies.

Cloud dropped with a lazy limp on top of her; with his head on the sides of her neck breathing hard and trying to gain back energy. She heard his heart beating loud and fast and quickly heard her own match his heart rhythm. _'It was so beautiful...'_ Her throat got tight and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer to her. She sobbed as she held him tighter. Never in her life had she felt so…she didn't even know how to explain it. Tifa was glad it was he who she gave herself to.

Her tears were flowing out and the dashing brunette was having difficulty controlling her sobs. Cloud felt the hot sprinkles of warm liquid on his shoulders and raised his head to look at her. The look of terror on his handsome face made her made her cry even more, she didn't mean to scare him…she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Oh God Tifa. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he pleaded. He swallowed hard as he raised himself completely from her and searched for her garments or clothes. He had no idea where he had thrown her white shirt earlier so he took his blue uniform shirt and placed it over head as a cover.

"Please don't cry Tifa. Please…I'm so sorry" he said as wrapped her in his arms with his chin resting lightly on her head as he stroked her hair. _'What the hell did I do? I'm so STUPID'_

"Don't apologize Cloud, I'm fine"

"No you're not. I should have taken it slower. I'm sorry. I shou-" he was stopped as she moved away from him to face him.

"You were perfect Cloud. Everything I wanted it to be. I guess I was crying because…because it was wonderful…" she trailed as she bit her lower lip and a blush placed itself of her wet cheeks.

Did she want to kill him? Yeah, that's it. She's plotting on how to say everything he wanted to hear. Hearing her say that was like a smash to his heart; he felt it accelerate fast as his blood pumped with imaginary confidence that only a man in his position could feel.

He didn't even know what to say to that.

Tifa was driving him crazy. He was speechless. She didn't know what her words meant to him, that by looking all vulnerable with a slight blush was making him…want her again. There went his heart again. That damn flutter that came every time she impressed him, or complimented him, or anything she has ever said to him.

He was looking very serious at her and she would really like it for him to snap out of it. Tifa rose to her knees and slid her arms in his shirt and smoothed her hands around her hair while taking a slight look his way. '_Oh God. Did I say something wrong?'_ She saw his serious face slowly turn into in the boyish grin she adores.

They just stood there on their knees smiling at each other like high school kids in love. So many things were going through their minds that the noise vibrating the skies outside were manipulated in their thoughts. Then they realized that it wasn't their thoughts, it was Cid's ship, the Highwind. Tifa's eyes opened in panic and realization that the rest of AVALANCHE was going to find her alone in a room with Cloud, naked! She as well as Cloud quickly started muffling around the room for their scattered garments.

Cloud was quickly putting on his boxers followed by his pants but tripped on his own leg when he saw Tifa bend down in front of him sliding her underwear followed by her skirt. He got up quickly so she would notice his perverted look which he knew was so easily readable at the moment. She was looking for her bra and still remained with his shirt on. She looked so damn sexy to him with his bland shirt on, it didn't look as plain on her he realized, and actually looked way better on her now that he noticed. _'What am I going to do with you Tifa?'_

Tifa was hurriedly looking for her bra and was having no luck. She was about to get irritated when Cloud suddenly grabbed her by the waist her pinned her on a wall with his torso. She heard the Highwind fully landing and its propeller noise diminishing. She looked at Cloud as if he were crazy; they were going to get caught!

"I know this is not the time but - -" he kissed her with hot ferocity as he slid his shirt off her body. As he went deeper into the kiss he took the opportunity to let his hands wandered in certain places that he shouldn't have…he just can't control himself around her.

"- -you have my shirt" he said as he let go of the stunned brunette. "And this is yours" he said taking her bra out of his back pocket. He quickly started to put his shirt on as he looked at Tifa adjusting her under garment.

"Here is your shirt" he embarrassedly said handing Tifa her notorious white tee. She quickly smiled and put it over her head. "I'll wait outside O.K.?"

"Ok." She said with a few quick nods.

She quickly went to the mirror as she heard in slight distance Cid's cursing, something about 'burning his tongue with damn tea and how _that_ woman can't do nothin'. She cursed herself when she noticed that Cloud had left a very visible mark on the side of her neck. No worries, her hair can cover it. She dashed outside the empty living room where Cloud was waiting anxiously by the window and sat in the couch she was sitting on after everybody left.

As soon as she sat down the door burst open with Barrett and Cid's foul mouthed complaints. They just continued rambling about how their trip to Junon went and showed no interest in Cloud or Tifa as they kept arguing.

"If you wouldn't be such a damn smart ass all the time, I woulda seen Marlene!"

"What the Fuck? You didn't even know where the hell you were damn going! I wasn't gonna take my ship just anywhere!"

"You and your damn ship! It's a piece of trash, I'ma blow it up as soon I get the $&$#& chance!"

"You just $&$#& try you damn—" Cid stopped as he noticed Barrett's attention direct itself to the quiet and very pensive Tifa sitting on sofa behind them. He took a look at Cloud who wasn't even looking at them but was standing in front of the window and staring outside leaning with one of his arms raised above his head. Cid looked at Barrett who shrugged and looked back at him blankly.

"What's wrong with you two, did something hap--?" asked Cid, loud enough to break Cloud and Tifa out of their entranced looks.

"Nothing happened!" both Cloud and Tifa said in unison.

Cid was a bit shocked and looked at Barrett with a confused face, though Barrett was returning the same look at him. Cloud went behind the small bar and grabbed the tequila bottle he and Tifa were sharing earlier and started looking at it as inspecting it but it was to avoid gazes. Yuffie and Nanaki came barging inside with stuff they had just bought. But knowing Yuffie, half the stuff she bought could be considered as "gifts" as she frequently said about new items she "magically" acquired.

"What's with everybody?" she said as she threw Tifa a pair of leather gloves she had requested. "Why is everybody acting like Vinnie-boy all of a sudden?"

"It's Vincent."

Yuffie screamed as Vincent corrected her from a dark corner behind her. _'Why is he always hiding in the dark? Damn weirdo…'_ thought the teenager as she went to sit by Tifa.

"OK, guys listen up" said Cloud clearing his voice. "If we're done here…let's mosey back to the Highwind"

"You don't have to say it like a moron!" said Cid at Clouds usage of his word. Not only that, nerve of this kid inviting God damn half the planet to his precious ship.

"Cid, shut up…I'm serious. I want to talk to you guys."

**END CHAPTER

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, so that's a really really long flashback that will continue till chapter 10. Sorry for the delay, again. You guys are amazing with your reviews though, to all those writers out there…you know how it feels when we get that little 'story review' notice …my heart drops and gets all warm inside, its because of you guys I love writing. I love you reviewers. SERIOUSLY…I FREAKEN LOVE YOU!


	10. A Reason To Fight

**Disclaimer:** The characters and places in this fanfic belong to those lucky bastards at Square Enix who don't want to a FFVII remake. In other words, not mine. I'm broke, for the love of Cloud, don't sue me!

**A/N: **I am honored, and extremely grateful for your support. Thank you so much for being patient and loyal to this crazy fanfic. As I mentioned before, and I know you probably don't remember because I take forever to update… -.-;; … this is a flashback that continues from chapter nine. In addition, notice that Cloud's speech to AVALANCHE is taken directly from the FFVII script, I decided to use it because it works in favor of this fanfic and basically points out a few things between CloTi. Also, I can finally use my FAVORITE FFVII quote... try to guess which one it is, I think its obvious aye?

* * *

"All life on this planet, indeed the very life of this planet is in our hands..." - _Red XIII_

* * *

**Chapter X:**** A reason t****o Fight**

He was scared. What had he and Tifa done? What will happen now? Now that none of their lives were safe? He couldn't stop thinking about Tifa and the moment they shared, it was replaying itself over and over in his head. He was feeling guilty and maybe some regret, was it regret? Regret that he didn't pursue it sooner? Their friendship will never be the same, and if it ends, he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it.

As the group walked with him to the Highwind, he looked to the northeast where what might look like a shooting star to the rest of the world, but was in fact a world ending phenomenon headed straight towards the planet. How was Holy going to stop it? Was Sephiroth that powerful? How could they hope to defeat such a being? That kind of power was beyond him. Questions, questions…

If Aeris would have been with them, she could explain things better to him. Her absence was missed and it was filled by awkward silences…she would always bring up the most unexpected things with no signs of embarrassment. In their short journey together they were raided by a group of poisonous beasts which left everyone in the group dozing with sleepiness, when they had finally killed the monsters, Aeris said "_look on the bright side, we could finally get some sleep_." Everybody had been so shocked and tired that everyone looked at her in disbelief, Aeris of course simply shrugged and smiled as she started to cure them all…laughter from the whole group soon followed.

Cloud was smiling at the memory as they stopped on the bridge of the Highwind. All his comrades stood there looking at him…the leader. He didn't think he was a good one, but they were following him and he was determined to do what he felt was right; this was after all, his fight. He understood why he was fighting, but he wanted the group to make sure they were fighting for not necessarily the right reasons but at least reasons of their own.

"Shinra's…finished" said Cait Sith sadly. No one knew what to say, because it was true. News that Rufus Shinra had died traveled fast, so Shinra employees were technically done for.

Cloud turned the huge bay window. He had to keep them on track. "Meteor's gonna fall in about…" he turned looking at Red XIII who looked down in sadness as he shook his head.

"Seven more days. That's what grandfather said."

"Red XIII……You want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?" asked Cloud in a serious manner. Red XIII nodded, his head still lowered but glaring at the blond as he continued more excitedly…

Cloud turned to Barrett who was looking at the horizons outside the windows as if in a daze…

"You want to see Marlene, right?" Cloud asked.

"Don't ask me that"…trailed Barrett.

"We'll beat Sephiroth...then, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days there won't be a planet left to protect." Added Cloud as the group slowly started looking at him seriously.

"If we can't beat Sephiroth...It's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor." said Cloud.

At those words Barrett let his temper get the best of him. Why is Cloud always talking like that he thought? "Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight!" he said. Cloud really knew how to irritate him.

"No! What I meant was…" said Cloud as he turned to the rest of the group. "What are we all fighting for? I want us all to understand that. Save the planet...for the future of the planet... Sure, that's all fine but really, is that really how it is?" he took a few steps forward while looking at Tifa from the corner of his eyes. She was looking at him with awe, he could tell that his words were having impact on not only her, but the rest of AVALANCHE as well.

"For me, this is a personal feud. I want to beat Sephiroth. And settle my past; saving the planet just happens to be a part of that. I've been thinking…" Cloud added more to himself than anyone… "I think we all are fighting for ourselves. For ourselves... and that someone... something... whatever it is, that's important to us. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep up this battle for the planet."

It was quiet for about 10 second until Barrett finally spoke.

"You're right...It sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet, but I was the one who blew up that Mako reactor, lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer..."

The group could tell it was hard for Barrett to give voice to his feelings. "At first, it was for revenge against Shinra for attackin' my town. But now...yeah, I'm fightin' for Marlene. For Marlene...for Marlene's future…I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake..." he finished as he patted Cloud's shoulder.

"Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back." said Cloud, shocking everyone. This is where he wanted to tell them. "All of you. Get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back."

"Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's just gonna kill us all anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!" said Cid.

Somehow, Cloud knew the foul mouthed man was going to say that. He nodded and once again tried to get the group to understand.

"I know why I'm fighting. I'm fighting to save the planet, and that's that. But besides that there's something personal too...a very personal memory that I have.

"What about you all? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. If you don't find it, then that's okay too. You can't fight without a reason, right? So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back." finished Cloud. Everybody understood what he was trying to get across, somehow they all knew what he was saying was true, but having to actually face that particular truth was terrifying. They all nodded as each and everyone of the group members exited the Highwind to find their reasons… all except two childhood friends.

With everyone gone, the silence that followed was inevitable. Cloud found Tifa gazing out of those large windows, as pensive as he'd been moments ago. He didn't know what to say, she looked so distant and unreachable… and the thought that they were alone on such a huge ship was distracting. He decided it wasn't time to think about those things and began talking to her.

"What are you going to do, Tifa?""

She turned to him very stiffly and thought a few moments before answering…

"Did you forget? I'm... all alone. I don't have anywhere to go."

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? It was true though he sadly thought… "Hey Tifa, come down with me…" Cloud asked as he gestured for her hand. She gently placed her hand in his and was pulled as Cloud lead the way.

They were down on a beautiful green hill. Tifa was still very deep in thought as she watched the sunset approach. She couldn't believe they were alone… it was a very eerie feeling… she stated it aloud to further convince herself.

"Everyone's gone..."

"Yeah, we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to." said Cloud.

"You're right..." paused Tifa…"But... I'm sure _someday..._ they'll come back, don't you think?" she said half laughing and half hoping it would be in seven days.

Cloud shrugged as he crossed his arms on his chest, "Hmm... I wonder...everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to…but this time, our opponent..."

He paused as the sounds of the wind halted for a brief moment.

"Hmm... But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you...as long as you're by my side...I won't give up even if I'm scared." she said, shocking him.

Hearing her say that, with such intensity made him stare at her and uncross his arms. She was serious too, looking at him with no shyness or embarrassment like the night before.

"Tifa…"

She put her arms over her head. The emotions continued to boil up inside her, she couldn't understand what was going on, but she needed to let it out. "No matter how close we were... We were far apart... before this, but when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice..."

She closed her eyes, tears filling her eyes. Her arms fell to her sides and she bowed her head and sniffles escaped her. "You probably don't remember this...but deep in my heart I heard you calling my name...or at least I thought I did..."

Of course he remembered, if it wouldn't been for her voice he would have stayed in that stage, vegetable like or maybe dead. "Yeah... At that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream."

Cloud lowered his head nodding, remembering the few things he could. "After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help."

"Cloud...? Do you think the stars can hear us?" said Tifa, gazing out at the millions of stars quickly becoming visible. "Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?"

Cloud followed her gaze and then looked at her as the wind blew her hair in easy motions, she had such long hair, such wonderful hair… "I dunno...but…whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves...someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."

Tifa couldn't help but grin and look at him. He seemed to always say the right things just when she needed to hear them. "Yeah...that's right..."

Cloud stared off into the distance just like she was. He turned away from her slightly and lowered his head. He wanted to say so many things…like always. He just could never say them. He wanted to talk about what happened earlier…what they shared and what it meant for their "future" if there was any…

Cloud remembered admiring her like that as a kid. How much he liked her back then; she was the only kid in Neibelheim to even look at him with a smile. When they were fourteen they had developed a very quiet relationship, he wanted to ask her to wait for him that night at the well, but as always it was always _never _when it came to Tifa Lockhart… and he would always chicken out. "Hey, Tifa…I…" maybe this is his chance to..." there are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about." He said shaking his head slowly. "But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say...I guess nothing's changed at all...kind of makes you want to laugh..." Even after all this time, he can't admit to Tifa Lockhart, that he likes her.

Tifa thought she knew what he was trying to say, she was nervous because they still hadn't really talked about what had happened the day before, but honestly, did they really need to talk about what had happened? Sometimes things are not meant to be said because there is always a type of understanding between people.

_"Cloud... Words aren't the only things that tell people what you're thinking..."_

Cloud looked at her but she continued to stare into space. She straightened her hair again with one hand and kept cool. How could she just say the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to him and stay still like that?

"…………"

He wanted to kiss her. But the courage that alcohol gave him was not in his system this evening…and afterall, this was Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

Spending seven days together was not what he expected. Tifa was very distant but he couldn't blame her because so was he. In actuality his predicament had started to unfold more clearly because he had so much alone time to think about it. The more he thought about it the more depressed he became.

He could have saved so many people…he could have saved Aeris, maybe even...no. He decided not to even go there. Even after everything that had happened to him, and AVALANCHE, since that day his thoughts were always drawn to that moment. Her death and the impact that it had on all of them was incredibly overwhelming. It was funny how he knew her for such a short period of time, but her memory is implanted as if he had known her for years.

The days passed in the blink of an eye and through it all, Tifa and he still weren't talking. He could lie and say it wasn't driving him insane but only lunatics lied to themselves. Tomorrow would be the day when everyone "_will"_ come back… at least that was the plan. Who would come back he asked himself? He was hoping with all his might they would all reunite once more, God knew he was terrified and he also knew that he couldn't face the world's enemy alone. He was distracted as Tifa passed by him down to the Highwind's meeting lounge.

He needed everyone back. As he saw her fix a drink with her skilled hands he got even more terrified. Could he protect her alone? He couldn't deal with letting anybody else die… especially not her, not now. That would be the end of him… he would personally punish himself if he let a scratch get on her skin. His eyes were drawn to her questioning stare, which screamed _what are you staring at_.

"What?" she asked a bit apprehensively. He just shook his head in response but still did not take his gaze away from her. She brushed a few strands on the back of her right ears as a small blush began to redden her cheeks. Were they ever going to talk about what happened? These preceding days had been hell for her. Especially since she barely slept, she always found herself thinking about him and the way she wanted him to touch her again, to freely kiss him again just like she had on that night… to have him – she quickly shook her head to rid herself of unwanted thoughts, especially because he was gazing at her as if he could read her mind. She really did get embarrassed and the little blush quickly turned into a full force one.

Tifa needed to get away from him and… her thoughts; and she had the perfect idea how. She had found a sleeping bag in Cid's closet and decided to sleep outside that night and enjoy the stars, at least one more time if they were to be destroyed by meteor… or _him._

Tomorrow is judgment day for them, was the rest of AVALANCHE going to return? Or would Cloud and she have to face Sephiroth alone, and would it be enough to ignite Holy?

"Teef--"

She stopped as she was heading down the rope stairs carrying the big backpack on her back, desperately trying to get away from him and not meet his gorgeous blue orbs, she answered in a slight turn of her head not exactly meeting his eyes.

"Yes Cloud?"

"Do you need help with that?"

"No. I can manage thanks" she answered and started going down again. In the speed of light that she felt the bag easily be removed from her back and onto Clouds hands.

"It's ok, I'll get it for you."

Women! She's crazy if he was going to let her take this huge bag down, it was pretty heavy. Or maybe he just didn't want to be alone and at least have her company for at least a bit longer.

When they reached the bottom of the hill it was silent and the air became still with awkwardness. What did this mean? Was their friendship over? This time it was Cloud who sighed and inhaled the fresh air coming from North Corel.

"So…where do you want this?" He asked, breaking their uncomfortable silence.

"Right here is fine" she answered motioning aside where she was standing.

Walking beside her and dropping the backpack he was curious on what was actually in the bag. "What's in here anyway?"

"A sleeping bag, I'm going to sleep out here tonight" she said happily. As soon as she met his gaze her smile vanished, she also go irritated at the fact that he stopped himself from releasing the bag as he was placing it where she indicated.

"Are you crazy? What about monsters, weapons, or creatures that can give you weariness"? he said while looking around angrily.

"I can handle it. Thanks. Now you can drop the bag right here or right there where you're at, I'm not worried"

"Tifa, I'm not letting you stay here by yourself! Either I stay with you or you come back with me to the Highwind."

The words had come out the wrong way. He did not mean to sound so controlling. These thoughts crossed Cloud as he saw Tifa's face of disbelief. She pouted first and then squinted her eye brows in an angry look. Even though he was mad, her face expressions were the cutest he has ever seen on her. Who was he kidding? Tifa didn't say anything else to him; she simply crossed her arms to her chest and patted her foot on the soil as she waited for him to drop the bag.

"I'll go get another sleeping bag then…"

"There aren't anymore and you really don't need to sleep here. I mean I know you don't think I can handle a few monsters…but I honestly can. Trust me."

Trust her? If only she knew! "Tifa it's not that I don't think you can handle it, but – I…I worry about you too you know" he said defeated.

She grabbed the bag from him and undid it as he watched her in disbelief. Didn't she hear a word he said? He just said he worries about her! That is something were to happen to her while she's under his care he would literally go insane! Why couldn't she see that? She just simply fixed the sleeping bag, removed her boots and sat down looking at him. She just started back at him with a cross smile as he looked back with confusion.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she said.

He looked sideways in confusion and shrugged his eyes in question. His expression cleared when Tifa patted the space next to her inviting him to sit next to her. That was very dangerous, being so close to her and his thoughts running wild, remembering that night. His face turned serious as he started moving towards her. As soon as he got close enough, her jasmine scent filled his senses just like they always do. He swore she must always carry a bottle with her, just to purposely drive him crazy.

It was silent for a while and the only thing heard was the soft breeze blowing. He didn't know if it was just the proximity but he noticed the slightest things about her. He noticed her nails which were short and clean but were feminine and tiny, but big enough to punch the crap out of anybody who messed with her. She has a very small beauty mark between her collar bone and neck. He noticed how her hair is completely straight but oddly curves on its end. He noticed her eyes, how they were milk chocolate but when hit by sunlight they become an almost burning ruby red…how her cheeks…how her cheeks are extremely red! Did she have a fever?

He raised his hand and felt her temperature on her forehead. "Tifa are you ok? Your face is flushed but I don't feel abnormal temperature…"

Tifa angrily removed his hand from her forehead. "It's because you're looking at me like that!" she said embarrassingly looking away. What was wrong with him anyway? All these days acting like he doesn't even remember what happened…but then she catches him constantly giving her those gazes!

"………."

"You regret it don't you?" he said looking away.

Her face spun around in disbelief. "Is that what you think? I thought…" she trailed, but looked at him who was waiting for her to continue… "I made it clear to you that I have none. N-no, regrets that is…"

"………….."

"Cloud…"

Just when he thought the woman before him couldn't give anymore surprises… "Yes…?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She will surely be the end of him. He's wanted to kiss since he last stopped kissing her. And here she was asking him if she could kiss him instead? This wasn't right…but he'll be dammed if denied her what she was asking. He couldn't really speak from shock but managed a nod as an answer.

It was Tifa who initiated the kiss this time. She stood up on her knees and bent them enough to be facing him on the same height. He is so handsome, she thought as placed her hands on the side of his ears almost behind his head. Her fingers smoothed over his surprisingly soft spikes as her face slowly met his and lips met lips. If she was going to die, she will have this moment. She will kiss him like this, how she wanted. She felt his hands on her waist as they pulled her closer to him causing her to deepen her tongue in his mouth. She wanted to die like this, she would die happy...like this...

As their kiss intensified Cloud lost balance and the kiss was abruptly broken as he fell back. He was intoxicated and was breathing hard, praying for some type of control of the situation. He knew this would be dangerous…he started getting up but Tifa laughed and saddled him in position. He raised himself up with his elbows and smiled back at her. She looked nice as she was he though…laughing…on top of him like that. He prayed for control again and hoped to Gaia that she wouldn't get freaked out if she feels his…predicament. Tifa grabbed her white shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her white cotton bra and her four pack abs. Yes, she really must have just felt _that_ thought Cloud. This was insane and exhilarating at the same time. Control went to hell.

He pulled her to him and she obliged. Their kissing went on for what seemed like forever…Clouds hands were itching to touch but he refused to touch her in all the places he wanted. His hands started trembling as she planted small trails of his kisses on his neck and shoulders. As if on cue Tifa softly whispered on his ears that it was okay to touch her…

"I want you to"

She wants to kiss him, she wants him to touch her. She wants to KILL HIM is more like it!

"Tifa…" he groaned as she took off his shirt, more quickly than he meant. The cool air hit his bare back and made him suck in more air which intoxicated him jasmine and roses…with Tifa. He cursed in frustration and was about to grab her waist to switch positions but was slammed back in place by the woman who was driving him crazy. He was shocked for about a second until Tifa smiled and winked at him as a sign to keep stay in place.

She undid his pants slowly, just for extra affect. Cloud was very impatient and must be taught some self control thought Tifa as she noticed him mesmerized with her hands and how they loosened his Zipper. With a look like that, even her self control went to hell, he noticed and took the opportunity to yank for the second time her skirt over her head. He kissed her slowly though and maneuvered his hand to the back of her bra. He had imagined taking off her bra so many times already it came off as if it was second nature to him. One day he'll tell that, he'll tell her everything he's wanted to say…but not now as he kissed her where he imagined, daydreamed, dreamed, fantasized, hoped to kiss her…this time he'll be slow with her. No matter how crazy or insane she'll drive him.

It was unreal. There under billions of stars, feeling Cloud inside her, her heart was somersaulting, so many different feelings and waves of pleasure. It was so different this time, it was slow, beautiful and almost fantasy like.

He started shaking and breathing harder as she rose to meet him, never in his life will he forget this. He's invincible, the woman under him thought so too, and as he heighten her climax and his own, hearing her crying out his name…he swore that he will make sure that what she thinks of him, becomes reality.

The breeze was perfect. The temperature was perfect. The woman sleeping next to him with his shirt wrapped around her surprisingly small body was…perfect. He can't die, if he dies, he fails, and she will follow, he couldn't have that. She needs to live and laugh and have beautiful children that look like her. That's why he won't fail; he has plenty of reasons to not let himself fail.

He knew she couldn't hear him, but it was more to himself he was promising, "Tifa…I wont lose…I promise" said Cloud Strife as he dozed off to a peaceful sleep, finally.

* * *

Cloud always wakes up before dawn, that morning was no different. His Mako eyes shot open and quickly took in all his surroundings, he stirred and looked down at Tifa who was shivering a bit from the cold. He took her shirt and was able to put it on her without waking her up. He had learned that she was a very heavy sleeper compared to himself who would wake up with a drop of a needle.

He dressed himself and managed to find courage in putting Tifa's clothes on as well. It was one of the single most embarrassing things to do…but she was freezing! He had to do something, and waking her up was out of the question. When he was done he still found a piece of clothing which belonged to Tifa. There was no way in hell he was going to put this stuff on her; one thing was imagining taking it off but putting her bra ON was something he never fantasized about. He raised her up putting his hand around her waist and shoulders which made her head lay softly on his shoulder. After he felt her shivering die a bit, he was able to relax and actually dozed off again. He woke up and the first rays of sun light could be seen from the horizon.

"It's almost dawn…"

"H-huh…" said a groggy Tifa not opening her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you? It's almost dawn, Tifa"…said Cloud while looking at her, still a bit groggy himself.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and also took a look at her surroundings…then looked back at him "Umm... good morning Cloud. Give me a little longer... Just a little bit longer..." and plops her head back to his shoulders. "This day will never come again... So let me have this moment..."

Whatever you want Tifa he thought as he nodded and let her sleep for a while longer…"This is probably the last time we'll have together..." he said more to himself than her, she was after all, Tifa Lockhart… the only girl he will always be shy around, the girl that everybody boy wanted back in Neibelheim, the girl he was too weak for, and the one he could never have all to himself. He understood all of that, that's why he will always have that moment as well...

_End Flashback…. _

"You're still such a gaddam fuckin' weirdo Spike!" said Cid as he punched Cloud on his right arm. "Still spacin' out like a moron! I'd think you'd grow out of that already, you damn well still piss me off!"

Rubbing his now hurt arm, Cloud gave Cid a killer look which Cid didn't even flinch to. Bastard, thought Cloud as he reminded himself to never again leave without his buster sword, no matter how friendly the environment might be.

"You's guys should tell the girls is three AM. I bet they don't know what time it is." Said Barrett with a loud yawn. "Eitha way, I'm out fo' the night, this vacation ain't what I though it was gonna be."

* * *

"Wow!! So that was your first time? Gosh I had no ide--"

"Sshhhhh! Yuffie!! Can you say it louder? I don't think Cosmo Canyon heard you." said an angry Tifa.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that It's so surprising to me."

"But Tifa, what happened afterwards…Cloud and you just separated?" asked Shera a bit concerned.

"After Holy and Meteor and-- well all of that…we just…yeah we just went our separate ways." Explained Tifa with a painful look. "I mean, maybe Cloud and I, I mean, maybe what went on with us was a spur of the moment thing…maybe what he needed to get his mind of the whole situation…I…I mean maybe I did help him with his turmoil…" continued Tifa more to herself.

"How can you say that?" said Yuffie! "Cloud would never use you like that! I can't believe you actually would think such bullshit!"

"Yuffie!" said Shera in an almost Maternal way. "Don't talk like that! Especially to Tifa…she's sharing what happened is she not?"

"I know Shera, but Cloud is crazy about her. He always is, even back then. Yeah he's a pain in the ass and can never have his stuff together but that's who he is, is it not?" Said Yuffie looking at Tifa.

Tifa was blushing and was sort of speechless. "I don't know Yuffie, I thought I knew who Cloud was and how to understand him, but back then, after everything…everything took its toll on me too…I honestly wasn't even thinking of seeing him again…and now it's so hard to stop looking at him" said Tifa, emotions rooming on her face... "I don't know what to do..."

"Tell him you're in love with him" said Shera sternly. Both Yuffie and even a tearing Tifa looked at her in disbelief. "I'm serious, why not? How do you think I got Cid to ask me out? You think I waited for that slow idiot to come to realization? No ser-ry…when it comes to certain men we have to make the first move."

"I think Cid was right, you really are crazy" said Tifa cleaning off her tears while composing herself.

* * *

**A/N II:** Yes. I'm alive and kickin' and still in love with FFVII. It took almost two years to update this, there is no excuse for being so late so I wont bore you with the 'whys'. I can only ask that you take me back with this update. I have the next chapter, needs editing but very much completed. This site has changed so much huh? Now with BETA readers and all that good stuff. I like. Change is always good. And thank yous are even better, so THANK YOU bows for keeping up with me after all this time... Gracias, Arigato, Danke, Mercy... thank you.

PS: One more thing: are there any FFVII BETA readers out there that can help a sistah out? Let me know... ja!

PPS: Thank you** lozarus** for giving me the extra kick I needed, and to **Ben**... for encouraging me with my writing, no matter how much I think I suck. Arigato.


End file.
